Snow Polo
by Fortiques
Summary: AU a Rise of the Guardians/Frozen crossover. Featuring HTTYD, Brave, Tangled and other Easter eggs. Snow Polo, and not the kind you're used to. Elsa is the goalie in the top girls' team at Arendelle University. As the winter term starts, she soon learns of Jack Overland, the goalie in the boys' team with a horse just like her own! What other similarities may these two share? Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

_Knee deep in the powder white, the beasts snort; their hot breaths puffing from their nostrils like a dragons. Anticipation and angst is thick in the cold air, nipping at their rider's noses. They plough headlong in to the bleached turf, breathing down each other's necks to obtain the treasure and to pelt in the back of the net, like a snowball. The beasts grunt and even roar as they clash in to each other. Their rider's eyes glare coldly only for one thing. This game is trying. This game is treacherous. This game is daring. And the riders upon their steeds love it. _

Elsa Brellamine packed her lungs with the icy air before exhaling, nearly letting a cry of glee escape with it. She marched across the muffled grass, relishing the crisp frost crunching under her black boots, towards the fancy palace of a stable. When she stepped inside, the musky smell of a ranch smothered Elsa's face, warming her pink cheeks. Immediately, she set to work, receiving the gear necessary and hauling it out the back. Her cerulean eyes scanned the vast expanse of snow before she brought her fingers to her rich lips and whistled shrilly. Elsa heard him way before she saw him, but when she did, her breath was stolen and her heart pounded like always.

Far before her (you could barely see it unless you were looking for it) galloped a celestial white horse, his colossal hooves thundered through the snow, kicking it up behind him like a veil and his wildly long mane and tail sailed beside him like wings. His coal black eyes stared endlessly into the depths of his surroundings. It was truly a sight to behold.

Almost too soon, he was towering above her, the very top of her head barely reached his withers, but he bowed down to her height like an equal and caressed her fair face with his sooty muzzle. "Svelte…" Elsa barely breathed his name and the beast responded with a warm huff. When she first heard his name, she thought that she probably would not have named him that herself, especially as it meant the total opposite to his structure. However, his breeder christened the colt with Svelte Edge, and she grew fond of the name, regardless of the irony.

As she cupped his muzzle in her slender hands, Elsa took the rest of his regal form in. His enormous neck arched beautifully with a thick mane that cascaded down which reminded her of the frozen Niagara Falls. His broad, muscular back seemed to ripple on endlessly like a blanket of snow; Elsa could comfortably lay her back across him. His long legs rooted to the floor like bright columns that belonged and ended in a mass of feather. He finished in a tail so soft and huge like his mane, you wouldn't know the difference from a blanket.

"Let's fly," he seemed to speak to her, and in minutes, Elsa was upon him, geared up and skipping on the spot. Though he never pulled at her, Svelte was the extremely spirited kind, always dancing on the spot when anticipating action. Elsa turned him to a lonely path and barely had to lean forward before the horse kicked off like a bird in flight and bolted down the lane.

Elsa's mount was one of the fastest and strongest of his kind. Bred for the sport Elsa felt she lived for. As they rocketed onwards, thoughts of the upcoming school term flew through her mind as fast as the wind passed surrounding. She could barely contain her excitement.

_Soon_, she thought, feeling Svelte's body ripple beneath her, _the season will start, and Snow Polo will begin._


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's thumbs tapped on the broad steering wheel with heavy anticipation. She was concentrating hard on parking the massive horse float beside the others after a long drive to the school while Ana babbled most of the way. The winter term had finally begun in the University of Arendelle, and the sisters were almost shaking.

"Okay! Let's go, let's go!" Ana squealed, dropping down from the vehicle and moving to retrieve the luggage.

The university was one of the best available to the world. The facilities reached out like a city of its own and the education were world class. The Brellamines were of high blood and were extremely privileged to go to such a place. Ana took her majors in performing arts and literature whilst Elsa (who had much more difficulty in deciding) chose majors in Literature, like Ana, and Architecture Design. However, though Elsa made the expectations in these topics with proud marks, she found that her special skill and passion lay in Snow Polo. Polo on its own is known for its popularity among royal and rich families, but when you add snow to the mix, and a lot of it, the game reaches a whole new level altogether. And what is different about the Snow Polo Arendelle's teams play is that it's not on a frozen lake, but in a field of three feet snow. Accidents happen almost too often in the daring sport and many people have been buried in the snow, only to stain it red. A sport not for the faint of hearts. When people asked Elsa about it, she learnt not to mention anything about its expenses as she only got snobbish remarks afterwards. Instead, she just said "It's Canadian," which received Elsa a whole new opinion on the game.

Elsa played as the goalie, in which her horse is to be of heavy breeding to allow maximum strength and speed against the deep snow in a short space of time. They are both to wear padded gear to protect themselves from the pelting ball. Their job is to defend the goal by the use of their bodies, however, they are allowed to participate further down the field to assist in the other player's game. The other players ride much more lithe horses, like Arabs that can bound through the snow quickly but with great endurance. Their job is to work as a team to get the ball in to the opposition's goal.

"Elsa!" Ana called out in a sing-song voice, "I'm going to our dorm. I'll go ahead for you while you settle Svelte in."

Elsa called out her thanks and began to unload the float. Soon, two stable hands were beside her, taking her gear in and preparing Svelte's stall. Though there were many impressive equines all around, none were quite the eye-catcher as Svelte was. His coat reflected the morning sun's rays just like the full moon and Elsa could hear many owners and horses pause to stare in awe. Elsa was used to it and tried not to look proud, unlike Svelte who threw his head high. He always looked twice as tall with his head up as his muzzle was now nearly a foot above the top of Elsa's head!

As Elsa was leading Svelte through the enormous stable to his reserved stall, he jerked his head at the sound of a commotion from around a corner they couldn't see, but it was on top of them soon enough however. Elsa was suddenly pinned between the chests of Svelte and… Svelte again?

Elsa squeezed herself out from the two horses and blinked at the newcomer. He was just like Svelte, but at maybe 17.9 hands rather than Svelte's 17.5. His coat shone like moonlight, his mane and tail flowed like warm milk and his vast hooves were heavily feathered. His eyes even had the same all-knowing glint and he stood tall and proud. The horse greeted Elsa's with a warm nuzzling gesture which was returned like wise.

Elsa was at loss for words and still none came when a shrill whistle sounded from where the mystery horse came, followed by a male's voice.

"Dylan!" the voice was strong and confident but had a ring that was… childlike?

Like a dog, the beast turned and trotted off towards the sound of his obvious owner, and Elsa and Svelte were left there standing in the middle of the stalls.

"Dylan…" Elsa whispered his name, "Huh, I wonder what kind of person you belong to…" and she then continued on her way to home Svelte in his stall.

_Whose horse was that?_

"Elsa!" Ana cried for yet another time that day as she entered the luxurious flat.

"Hey," Elsa mumbled, distracted from the previous events. She slumped down on her bed, smiling at her unpacked suitcases. How kind Ana is and how lucky Elsa felt to have her.

"Punzie and Merida just arrived, so they will be here in a few minutes," Ana informed her.

Elsa smiled again. Rapunzel and Merida were their close friends as well as their families being acquainted. Elsa was thrilled when they were all able to secure a room together in the first year.

_His beautiful gait… so majestic…_

"Elsa?" The softness of Ana's voice pulled Elsa from her deep thoughts. Ana was looking over and had stopped her own unpacking.

"Hm?" She even sounded distracted.

"What's up?"

"Uhm…"

"Elsa, did you meet a boy?" Trust Ana to instantly jump to that conclusion. Boys had never interested Elsa like most girls; her head was far to in to her games and studies to focus on such stupid things.

"No, I met his horse," Elsa regretted her word choice. Even Ana was confused.

"What?"

"What?"

"Who's horse? Elsa what are you on about?" She was now sitting on the bed before her, scrutinizing Elsa with her blue eyes.

Elsa rapidly tried to clear her head to reply with a sentence that actually made sense, "Uh, this horse ran in to me in the stables, without his owner," she added hastily, "but no one came to retrieve him. Instead, someone from afar called him back and I didn't see anymore. It was a guy's voice but I have no idea who."

Ana did not look satisfied, "So what's so special about this horse but not his owner?"

Elsa tried to look serious, "Because, Ana, he looked just like Svelte."

Ana's eyes seemed to sparkle, "Oh, Elsa! This is so perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Elsa almost didn't want to know.

"You have to find out who this guy is!" Ignoring her question entirely, "You have to find out and tell me!"

Elsa chuckled, "I think I will, regardless, Ana. His horse is perfect for a Snow Polo goalie. He must be in one of the boys' teams. And we will inevitably cross paths in the stables," suddenly Elsa realized what she was saying, "but this is all so silly! Why should I care for another player anyway?"

Elsa, more than anything, didn't want to come across as interested. It was totally against her persona.

Ana rolled her eyes when the door suddenly burst open and two girls, both with impressive heads of hair, entered. Ana quickly gave Elsa a cheeky smile, promising that she won't press any longer but expecting something to happen to her in the next few days. She then turned to Rapunzel and Merida and they both greeted them with warm hugs.

"Hi, girls!" Rapunzel said in her adorable voice, her long hair surged down her thin back like a beam of sunlight. It seemed endless. Rapunzel was Ana and Elsa's cousin and you could see the resemblance in their noses and round jawlines. However, her hair and eyes, which were a rich forest green, were what set the difference apart.

"It's so good to see you finally. Good holidays?" the girls were welcomed in and settled their luggage down.

Ana spoke first, "Yep, it was mostly relaxing and staying at home really. I've been writing songs and Elsa was just riding Svelte every day,"

"Aye, how is Svelte, Elsa?" Merida spoke in her rich but soft Scottish accent.

Elsa smiled, "Top of his game. And how's Angus? I can't wait for the season to start."

Merida nodded, her frizzy hair sprung like a blaze of fire and contrasted beautifully with her sky blue eyes. Merida also played in Snow Polo and like Elsa, she was goalie, her horse, Angus was a gentle back gelding of heavy breeding, "Good, yeah, me too. Angus is almost on edge, but at least I've been able to keep 'im occupied through equine archery."

All four girls were great friends since early childhood. Rapunzel, who is nick-named 'Punzie' took majors in Performing Arts, like Ana and Art Painting while Merida was rather indecisive and hoped to become a professional in sports that included equestrian and archery. She was weird like that, but loved nonetheless.

The girls settled down and unpacked, filling each other in with any new stories they had to share. Term was starting in four days, and Elsa had difficulty sleeping those last few nights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, okay. Never actually thought that this would kick off. Ahem, hello fellow readers/writers! I'm really happy that this has actually got over 60 views for the first little chapter (more like prologue) and a fave and follow or two. I thought that the horses part might put everybody off but not quite so. So here is a nice long chapter for you and Jack finally shows up. There will be some weird Easter eggs etc in this so... yeah...**

Talk to me too! I'd like to know what you people think and your ideas on this. However, if I get any hate I will just laugh and block you :)

**Thanks again, peace out.  
Fortiques**

* * *

The sun was still hiding and the entire landscape was stained with fog. The riders' and their horses' breaths puffed out like steam trains as the made their way over to one of the reserved fields for training. Elsa and Merida were a part of it, leading their heavy horses, Svelte and Angus along. Everybody was dressed warm as they trekked through the snow. When they reached their destination, all eight players mounted and began their warm-up. They were silent as their captain led them through exercises and stretches, including a lot of high-tempo trotting and leg work. The team captain was named Mulan and played centre on one of the fastest and most daring horses, Kahn. He was a legend in the snow and feared nothing, winning Mulan countless tournaments. The other field players consisted of Alexa Krane, a total bitch with the chestnut, Forest Fire, Luna Lovegood riding Thestra who, despite being as dark as the night, excels in stealth and surprise attacks, Bubble-Gum who shares a close bond with Lady Rainicorn, Tori Fouget, another bitch (because one on a team isn't enough) with Tobias and Astrid who, along with Mulan, makes a formidable player astride Stormfly and mostly relies on aggression.

Finally, the girls clasped their crosse sticks and were passing the balls to each other. After about fifteen minutes of gentle canters and passes, the girls divided in to offence and defence and played their parts against each other. Elsa's heart thumped in time with Svelte's strong pace as she side-stepped across the goal making a beautiful save. She scooped up the ball and flicked it to her defence wing-man, Bubble-Gum who sped off on Lady to clear the ball away. A team was made up of five players; one goalie, two defence and two attack. There is always and extra player for each position to make rotations during play, giving the horses rest and time to warm up. Elsa and Merida were the two goalies, Bubble-Gum, Tori and Luna were defence and Mulan, Astrid and Alexa made up the forwards.

Elsa wrenched Svelte's head to the right and ploughed across the field as Alexa had gotten through defence, Luna was behind half a length but Alexa was already making a bee line to the goal. Until Elsa showed up, blocking Forest Fire's path with Svelte's form so that Alexa had to pull her up. But it didn't stop there, as Alexa was about to throw the ball in when Elsa swiftly knocked the ball from Alexa's crosse stick and the ball fell in front of Luna. Luna hastily, but firmly scooped the ball up and passed it to Bubble-Gum again.

Panting, Elsa and Svelte walked off the powder turf for Merida's turn. As Elsa was rubbing Svelte down, she heard more shouting and communication and looked up to the neighbouring field. It was the boy's Snow Polo team. Their voices clear and loud through the frosty air, and Elsa stopped to watch them. It was hard to believe, but the male version of the sport was always considerably more violent. The horses were constantly forced to barge shoulders in effort to dislodge the riders. Elsa could see several grey horses that nearly vanished in the snow, all of lithe shape, two sleek blacks that seemingly glided over the show like shadows, a pretty looking dun that Elsa found familiar, a brown goalie horse off to the side and… Dylan.

Elsa felt her heart tighten for some reason though she had no idea why. He was as enchanting as Svelte as he flew effortlessly through the white fray, and was always amidst the action, rather than holding position by the goal. Elsa strained to see the figure upon the magnificent beast. She could make out an agile-looking boy with the most slender legs Elsa had ever seen on a human it surprised her. He had startling white hair that matched Dylan's coat perfectly and it spiked out on top, clearly windswept (he had no helmet on Elsa mentally scolded) and his voice, deep and even sexy, reached the farthest end of the pitch. Elsa instantly recognised it and could still hear that hint of deviousness. He rode Dylan like one, turning this way and that to the slightest touch of his skinny heels, or the turn of his head. Elsa couldn't make out his face, but could see that his eyes were deep-set and probably held a lot of character.

Suddenly, Elsa's team was surrounding her, all turning in from the work-out.

"What ye starin' at, lass?" Merida questioned, Angus at her shoulder.

Elsa quickly returned to reality, "Just noticing the boys' team over there," she nodded and Merida looked.

"Aye, nice lads they are," she and Elsa were untacking their horses, ready for rub-downs.

"You know them?" Elsa continued the conversation.

"Hiccup and Kristoff," she replied, "Kristoff's a goalie and Hiccup plays forward. And I think you will know Flynn, Punzie's boyfriend?"

Elsa started, "Flynn got in to the team?" Eugene, more commonly known as Flynn, was Rapunzel's long-term boyfriend and was incredibly handsome.

Merida nodded, "Maximus and 'im finally got their crap together and now they make the perfect team,"

"Only because they are the two most stubborn guys on the planet," Elsa joked and Merida laughed too.

As they girls were leading their horses back to the stalls, Elsa noticed that the boys had finished their training too and where heading the same way. They were going to cross paths so Elsa kept her head down, but not before noticing that Dylan and his rider were still on the turf, quite a ways behind.

They all made their way to the stalls and were soon washing down their horses, chatting animatedly. Elsa and Merida had their work cut out because of the sheer size of Svelte and Angus, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

"I'd so much rather spend a whole day, breaking my back cleaning other people's stalls than spend half an hour doing something like math," Elsa said, straining to get the water out of Svelte's feathers.

"Aye, lassie, I agree." Merida nodded.

Soon, Elsa was locking Svelte in his stall and she turned to leave when she roughly bumped in to someone behind her.

Elsa grunted at the impact but collected herself quickly, "Oh, so sorry about that…" her voice trailed off a little, to her dismay when she looked up to see.

A tall, lanky boy stood before her smirking deviously, though it had some warmth. She instantly recognised him as the boys' goalie as she took at his startling white hair and for the fact that Dylan stood behind him. They looked like a match made in heaven. Elsa scanned they boy as quickly as she could without looking like she was staring. She noticed his eyes were very close to indigo, maybe a little colder to the centre but he definitely had an indigo ring around the edges. His thin smirking lips gave a childish air about him, like he wasn't afraid to throw a snowball at anybody, but this contrasted with his dark eyebrows and chiselled jawline which had him looking rather mature.

Elsa tried not to stare through his light bangs that fell over his eyes as she attempted to comprehend how someone could look so mature but immature at the same time.

"Hello there," he spoke charismatically as though her apology was unnecessary.

Elsa was lucky that she could keep her composure like a queen in any situation, "Hello," she said back, being friendly. Then she decided to continue, "So I'm guessing you're the boy's Snow Polo goalie?"

The boy replied with a half-laugh, "Yeah, Jack Overland's the name," he held out a long, pale hand.

"Elsa Brellamine," she replied, taking the offer. She expected his hand to be ice cold and it was before a strange but subtle wave of heat seemed to spread between them. Elsa though Jack must have felt it too because his smile widened a little when they dropped hands.

"Elsa," her name sounded particularly nice coming from his mouth, "you're a goalie too. I watched you in training a little today, you ride like a champ."

Elsa didn't know what to be flattered by first, the fact he watched her too or his compliment at riding, "Thank you, Jack," his face seemed to light up at hearing his name, like they were acquainted already. Neither knew it, but they both liked it. "Hello Dylan," Elsa smiled and waved at the horse behind Jack who turned briefly.

"Oh so you met already?" he said, sounding rather pleased.

Elsa grinned, "Yeah, he gave me a sandwich hug with my horse the other day,"

Jack was laughing now that Dylan was nuzzling his neck, breathing hot air in to his ears, as if to say _That's right, she's the girl I was telling you about._

"Yeah, he's friendly like that. Oh, hello!" Jack was looking over Elsa's shoulder to Svelte's stall who had brought his head over to see who was talking with his Elsa.

Elsa stepped back, giving Jack room to approach and pet. He glanced down at the name plate and snorted.

"Svelte Edge?" he seemed thoroughly amused at the name like it was rudimentary.

"I didn't name him," Elsa explained, "but it kind of stuck, y'know?"

Jack gave her a sweet smile, "I like it." he said, "It's rebellious."

Elsa was more touched by his words than she felt was appropriate, "Some of my team mates' give me stick about it. I think the breeder was trying to highlight what he will do, not what he is.

Jack gave her a light nudge and the contact surprised her a little, "Don't tell anyone, but Dylan isn't his real name,"

Elsa raised her fine eyebrow to encourage the boy to continue.

"It's actually Snow Day, Dylan is his paddock name." He pulled a crooked smile that could almost melt hearts. Almost.

"I just call my boy Svelte," Elsa stroked the length of his head. Jack looked like he was about to speak again but was cut off by a loud voice from the other end of the stalls.

"Yo, Jack! Get Dylan locked up already!" the two of them turned to see a tall, buff boy with blond hair waving at them. Elsa assumed that he was the substitute goalie judging by the large brown horse that stood beside him. He had a mixture of browns, like a blend of different kinds of chocolates.

"Okay, be right there!" Jack called back. He then gestured for Elsa to follow him and the two of them walked together to Dylan's stall, "That's Kristoff, the other goalie. He's a friend of mine."

Elsa smiled, "I thought as much."

Jack laughed at how quick Elsa was, "You must have had a good look at Sven. He's a pretty sight isn't he?"

"Mmm," Elsa mused, "such lovely blends of brown, like chocolate. I could eat him up!" the two of them laughed.

Turning around a corner, Elsa came to see another skinny boy with brown hair and freckles whispering to the luxurious black horse Elsa recognised from the other turf. The horse was more stunning up close, almost cat-like in appearance, and his coat shone lustrously. His eyes, which were staring deeply into the boy's, were a sharp green Elsa didn't believe possible for horses. The creature wasn't exactly lithe like the Arabs Elsa was used to, but his shape didn't seem to matter as the horse held himself like a bird on a branch.

The boy was in total control, and he wasn't even holding on to the horse's lead rope that was hanging casually from his withers. When Jack called out to him, the two were pulled back into reality but were not startled.

"Hey, Jack," he spoke with an accent that wasn't quite Scottish. Elsa thought that he was probably Scandinavian. He had a very sarcastic tone but that vanished and became friendly when he saw Elsa, "Oh, hi. I'm Hiccup," he held out his hand which Elsa gladly took and they smiled, "and this is Toothless." He gestured to the black beast beside him.

"Hi, Hiccup. Hi, Toothless. I'm Elsa," she spoke brightly. Toothless seemed to take an instant liking and pushed his coal black muzzle in to her hand, asking to be stroked. The three of them laughed gently at this cute moment.

"Lucky you," Jack said, "Toothless is incredibly loyal to Hiccup. He won't usually go out of his way to like someone."

Hiccup turned to Elsa, "So you're the girls' goalie?" Elsa nodded, and Hiccup continued, "I've seen your horse at a distance. I thought that for a second someone else was riding Jack's Dylan until the two were suddenly standing beside me!"

Elsa giggled, "Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny. They could be brothers actually. His name is Svelte Edge."

Hiccup didn't seem to mind the name at all. Well, considering that his horse was named Toothless and had a full set of healthy teeth. They started to walk again to their horses' stalls.

"So what are your majors, Elsa?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes away from the girl beside him. He noted her long platinum blond hair was tied in a relaxed French braid and was placed almost artistically over her left shoulder. It complemented her pale skin beautifully, just like his own silver hair and washed-out skin.

She decided to be brave and polite, returning the eye-contact, "Architecture Design and literature. What about yourself?"

Jack's eyes seem to darken and it was a moment before he answered, but when he did, he was all bright and bouncy again, "Media Studies and Drama. I want to be a famous comedian,"

Hiccup gave Jack a severely confused look, "Uh, but Jack-"

"Ambitious, I know, right Hiccup?" Jack cut him off giving him a look over the top of Elsa's head, so she couldn't see.

"Uhm, yeah. Jack's always been like that," Hiccup finished.

"And you, Hiccup? What do you do?" Elsa asked, brushing off any suspicion she thought was present.

"Ah, I-I take Zoology, Engineering and Fabrics Design," Hiccup mumbled.

Elsa giggled which made Jack smile brightly, "Fabrics Design? Do you make dresses or something?"

It was Hiccup's turn to be smug, "No, I design sports gear. In fact, I designed and created the very gear you and Svelte were wearing this morning for training. Made my family millionaires."

Elsa felt her little jaw drop and her cerulean eyes widen, "You… you _designed _the Snow Polo goalie gear?"

Dylan and Toothless had now been returned to their stalls and the three of them were walking back to the campus together.

Hiccup merely shrugged, "I've always shown an interest and skill in designing and building. My dad breeds horses, you see. He owns Berk Stables,"

Elsa was astonished again, "Oh, my god, Hiccup!" She was at loss for words, "That's where I got Svelte from!"

"And where I got Dylan," Jack piped up.

Hiccup smirked, "You were right, Elsa, about your horses' relationship. They're half-brothers. I named Svelte myself, knowing that he will live up to his name though his actions rather than his figure." They were now walking to the café and planned to get themselves coffee.

"You never cease to amaze me, Hiccup." Elsa shook her blonde head.

"Doesn't look like much, does he?" Jack rustled Hiccup's hair who scowled back as they took their orders, "And he has more to tell,"

"There's more?" Elsa said as they took their seats near a heater.

Jack nodded slowly, his eyes sparkled like he could barely get over the untold story, "Oh yeah. Hiccup, tell Elsa how you and Toothless became so inseparable."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. Incase you're wondering, yes, this is Jelsa and yes, they will be together. HOWEVER, I want to approach this realistically. That means that they won't just look in to each other's eyes and fall madly in love and suddenly bang a chapter later. No. They are going to be friends for a while and their feeling shall grow and develop like NORMAL PEOPLE. **

**Anyway, here's a cool twist to the backstory of Hiccup and Toothless, I hope you like it :)**

**Also, if there are any mistakes I AM SO SORRY. I try so hard to get these chapters right and looking legit so when I make a stupid grammatical or spelling error I feel like I have failed myself and you guys.**

**And, reviews and comments and messages welcome!**

* * *

"Toothless was young, and had the most potential my dad had ever seen." Hiccup started, "He was picky about the people he let approach him which made his training difficult, but he was eager to learn. One day, he was being led out of the stalls for his usual morning training when the accident happened."

Hiccup paused at the memory and Elsa and Jack waited patiently. It looked painful.

Hiccup's breath was shaky, "We don't know how it happened, but one of the beams in the ceiling of the stalls had come loose and it… The huge piece of wood fell on Toothless's hindquarters, completely crushing his pelvis and breaking his legs in three places," Hiccup gave a small smile in admiration, "I'll never forget how he didn't give up. His screams could be heard from all around, but he tried to show that he was okay. My dad was on the scene immediately and I was there. I remember how his head dropped, knowing that Toothless was lost. He grabbed the gun and was pointing it at Toothless's head, they couldn't move him, you see. They were going to shoot him there in front of all the other horses."

Elsa's face expressed compassion and sympathy but she knew that she couldn't possibly begin to understand how Hiccup felt. Their coffees had arrived and they all paused to take sips, allowing the hot drink to warm their insides from the frigid morning. Hiccup looked up at Jack and Elsa who smiled back encouragingly.

"I was scared. They were holding Toothless down and as he looked over at me… I saw how scared he was too, like I saw myself." Hiccup laughed bitterly, "I don't know how I did it but I intervened and convinced my dad that I could save him. I explained that I could possibly fabricate a new pelvis for him and that we could fix the legs through the usual procedure. My dad believed in me and gave me the chance. So we took Toothless away to be examined and have the doctors' start working to stabilize him. I had a good look at the x-rays and set to work building a new pelvis that day. Toothless was unconscious for nearly two weeks, when we finally replace his pelvis. His legs were healing and we put him in a sling in his stall. He was hanging there for eight weeks after that. But I visited him every day, and soon taught him to trust again."

"And then you rode him for the first time," Jack cut in. Hiccup gave him a smirk.

"Well, he was shaky and no one could ride him for even more weeks as he recovered. I had to make sure he didn't run whilst in the paddocks. But, you're right. I was enjoying the day with him as usual, standing on the fencepost, Toothless right beside me, when I lost my footing and fell. I landed on Toothless awkwardly and was terrified when he suddenly took off like a loose cannonball!"

Elsa's eyes widened again and placed her empty coffee cup down, "He ran off with you on his back?"

Hiccup nodded, "It was light he was flying. I could feel the makeshift pelvis working perfectly under his skin and his legs flew above the ground. I never felt so fee."

Jack took a final swig of his coffee and planted his cup down also, "Then you thought it was a good idea to join the Snow Polo team!"

"Actually, you bullied me in to that, Jack Overland," Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa laughed, "Oh, my god. That was the most amazing story I have ever heard."

"Too bad it's all lies!" Jack grinned deviously to which Hiccup jabbed Jack's ribs with his elbow. Jack was such a clown and didn't express humility.

The three of them decided to leave the café and head back to their dormitories for showers, but it was a long way across the campus, so they continued talking.

"So I hear that Flynn made the team with Maximus?" Elsa started.

"Yeah, the guy is rooming with us too," Hiccup replied, "How did you know about him making the team?"

"Our friend, Merida told me," Elsa smiled, confirming to Hiccup that they both knew the Scottish girl, "She's rooming with me. Flynn's dating my cousin Rapunzel, so I would have found out anyway through her."

"I see," Hiccup nodded in understanding, his brown bangs waving over his green eyes, "Do you know what they're taking?"

"Merida wants to become a professional in sports I think, so she's taking minor classes. She's got a Snow polo scholarship anyway. And Rapunzel is taking Performing Arts and Art Painting. She's so talented."

Jack, feeling left out of the conversation, decided to chip in, "I think Flynn is taking Computing and Law and Politics,"

"Which he deeply regrets choosing," Hiccup snorted and the boys laughed together. Elsa joined too as she knew that Flynn was not the political type and often found himself opposing the law. However, he was the Devil Himself at computer hacking.

Jack tried to compose himself, "And our other mate, Kristoff, he takes Biology Earth Science and Business Studies."

They had now reached the point where they had to depart and were standing at the cross roads.

"It was really nice meeting you guys," Elsa smiled at them. She had never felt so relaxed around boys before. She avoided their rude ways and cruel jokes. She hated how they made Ana cry and bullied Elsa for no reason. But Hiccup and Jack she felt… like she already knew them, particularly Jack and his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, same here. Next time we meet you can tell us all about yourself," Jack grinned and rustled Elsa's platinum hair with his hand. To his delight Elsa only giggled.

"Or maybe _you_ can tell _me_ about yourself!" Elsa retorted. She saw Jack blush a little and his gaze avert. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more unkempt than before. Elsa thought it was cute.

"See you later then, Elsa," Hiccup smiled as Elsa turned away towards the flats.

Jack licked his dry lips, "See you around, Snowflake,"

Elsa's steps stopped at the nickname and she turned her head around just so Jack and Hiccup could see half of her face which was blushing but grinning madly.

"Bye." was all she said, and all Jack needed.

As the boys stared after Elsa's shrinking figure, Jack did his best to suppress a sigh.

"Why did you do it?" Hiccup asked accusingly.

"Did what?" Jack looked confused but also apathetic.

"Lie about your majors?"

A sad shadow cast itself over Jack's usually bright face and the sigh finally escaped.

"Because I want her to think of me as the fun guy I used to be."

* * *

Elsa was humming as she headed to her dormitory when Merida burst out.

"There she is the little tart!" the red head shouted.

"I am not a tart!" Elsa exclaimed in mock outrage, "I just made friends with _your _friend, Hiccup and his mate, Jack Overland. He's the boys' goalie I found out today."

Ana poked her head out of the door and squealed, "Ohh Elsa! You found him! Is he hot? Is he charming? Tell me about him!" Ana had grabbed Elsa's wrists and had dragged her in to the flat.

Elsa saw Rapunzel on her bed with a laptop and a bright green chameleon on her little shoulder. Elsa had almost forgotten about Pascal, the smallest chameleon with the biggest personality, when Rapunzel, with the help of Ana, gently carried the heated reptile tank in to the flat, four days ago. Like Rapunzel, Ana was supposed to be working on a prewritten task for Performing Arts to bring in on the first lesson.

Elsa groaned, "Ana, I need a shower!"

"Too bad! Spill!"

The girls made themselves comfortable on Elsa's bed as she recalled her encounter with the male goalie. Ana had a dreamy look on her face as Elsa was forced to describe Jack's features and even his quirks like when he ran his fingers though his hair or his winning but dangerous smiles.

"I ship it," Ana said when Elsa finished and retreated to the bathroom.

Elsa ignored her as she gratefully locked the door behind her and submerged herself in the hot shower.

* * *

The girls spent the rest of the morning either relaxing, doing pre-school homework of discussing lunch with friends.

Elsa was filing away her concept work for her Architecture design class when Rapunzel addressed her.

"Elsa? You wanna come with us and some friends for lunch today?"

Elsa slipped her folder beside her bed and ran her fingers through her lustrous hair. She had left it out to dry and it cascaded in long gentle waves all the way down to her waist like celestial moon light. It would be considered extremely long when Rapunzel wasn't around.

"Sure, Punzie. Who are the other friends, if I may ask?"

Rapunzel brought up her fingers to count, "Well it will mostly be made up of friends you already know like Hiccup, Flynn and Jack but they have invited Kristoff along as well,"

Elsa smiled, please at the sound of a large group of company. However, Rapunzel continued.

"Merida has also invited Astrid from your Snow Polo team and Jack said that we may find his friends there also, but we're not sure on any of those."

"That's great. I'll get ready now, then." Elsa energetically dressed herself in black skinny jeans and knee-high leather boots. On top, she pulled on a thick, cyan coloured off-the-shoulder sweater with a hood. Because it was still fiercely cold outside and the snowfall unpredictable, Elsa threw on a black hooded jacket that she left unzipped. Holding on to the hem of her sweater sleeves, she pulled up the black jacket sleeves just past her elbows. Elsa wasn't sure about bringing a scarf, so she hung one over the body of her shoulder bag. Finally, she slipped on her gloves and was ready.

Soon all of the girls were dressed for the winter outside when there was a knock on the door. Merida opened it up to find four boys, each more different than the last, standing on the other side.

"Hello, boys," Merida greeted them warmly, "I guess we'll be on our ways, then," and the girls poured out of the room to join them. As Elsa locked the room, Merida and Hiccup almost instantaneously fell in to snow Polo talk as they walked down the corridor to the elevator. Rapunzel had instantly linked her thin arms around the bulk of Flynn's while Ana on the other hand seemed to be standing by awkwardly. She made brief eye-contact with Kristoff and they both looked away, unconcerned. Ana had trust issues regarding boys and Kristoff looked positively bored.

Elsa turned around from the door and almost planted her face into the chest of Jack Overland. Her vision was filled with cobalt blue, and it looked worn but loved. He was also wearing brown skinny jeans which looked equally loved, and his feet finished in blue sneakers.

"Hi, snowflake!" Jack greeted her enthusiastically, his frosty eyes reflected his cool demeanour, but that didn't stop the warmth Elsa felt wash over her.

"Hello again, Jack," Elsa could only smile warmly at the boy. She was thoroughly surprised at how relaxed she felt around him. She usually tensed up or became irritable around boys but she found herself really liking Jack. He was playful, mischievous, witty, and _so_ caring. Elsa's descriptions of Jack's virtues were not doing him justice but she would have to stop there.

"Ready to go have some fun?" He asked, his body turning to the rest of the group.

Elsa nodded and the two of them followed their friends to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there!**

**I'm sorry for the slow update. My weekend was taken up by hockey tournament (which we won!) so I have had barely any time to write, and I want to keep some extra chapters under my belt so I don't get stuck from writer's block and you guys suffer for it.**

**Ah, well.**

**This chapter introduces more characters and gets into bonding and stuff. Also the friends get to know more about each other.**

**If there are any suggestions or things you would like to see in this fic (like, a reference to another character or something a character should do) tell me and I'll see if I can make you happy :D**

**Review Responses:**

**TheWildeFiles:****Thank you so much for you loyal support. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting, and I hope to continue your interest in my story!**

**Livia Toric:**** I'm glad you like the start! For me, a lot of my problems with writing is simply STARTING in the first place. I find it very hard to captivate readers in the first few sentences, so this makes me happy to know that I got THAT much right :) you keep reading and I'll keep updating.**

**WickedgreenPhantom:**** It touches me to know that people actually LOVE my stuff. Just letting me know that fuels me to write more! Thank you.**

**Thank you again for all the follows, likes and reviews. KEEP DELIVERING MOAR! I wanna know how you feel about this! What do you like? What do you not like? I wanna reach as many people for my audience as possible here.  
Also, if there are any mistakes, I sincerely apologise.**

**Bye x**

* * *

As the group left the building and made a steady pace through the chilly air to the café, Jack kept glancing at Elsa. He found her attire interesting but enjoyable, and was particularly fond of her cyan sweater that contrasted with well with her black jacket. Everyone seemed to be discussing about something, causing many puffs of air to rise visibly up to the heavens, even Elsa was immersed in conversation with Ana (who Jack learnt was Elsa's little sister). Jack couldn't bear to be ignored, even if it was never intentional, so he equally couldn't resist causing trouble. A nasty grin pulled at Jack's lips as he fell behind slightly so he was not noticed. He bent down to the powdery floor and grabbed a large handful of snow. As his hands patted around the ball to shape it, Jack's eyes narrowed with such mischief, he practically personified it. Jack then spread his feet and brought his arm behind him. He exhaled one breath and swung his arm forward, flicking his wrist to give the snowball even more momentum. It smashed in to the back of Elsa's unprotected head so hard, everybody stopped and turned at the noise. Ana gave an appalled look at Jack, but Elsa, not yet looking at Jack, already had a devious smirk growing on her face.

"I see how it is," she turned to Jack who looked more than pleased with himself and gave her a challenging gesture. He already had a second snowball bouncing in his right hand and a third clasped in his left.

"Come at me, bro," Jack cocked his eyebrow mockingly.

At this statement, Elsa ducked to the ground and formed two snowballs herself in seconds and pelted them at Jack, who dodged the first one deftly but couldn't avoid the second. Jack then flung several more towards the group, missing Elsa but catching Flynn on the shoulder and Merida on the arm which she brought up to defend her face.

"Oh, it's on now!" Merida shouted and joined in the fight with Flynn by her side. Soon, everybody was involved, some pairing up and others staying alone, but Jack definitely had the most enemies. People gained bruises but the feeling of ice running down the back of their necks made them forget the pain instantly. Jack was the best at the game by far, his precision and accuracy was uncanny and unmatched. Maybe it was as Snow Polo thing, but Ana and Rapunzel were definitely taking the most hits and in turn missing the most. At some point, Flynn called for everybody to gang up on Jack who ran like the wind to get away from them. Flinging snowballs this way and that, Jack, laughing hysterically, desperately avoided everyone until he was cornered off and Kristoff wrapped his scrawny frame up in a bear hug. Now that he was immobilized Flynn called for everybody to bury him. It was hard but so much fun.

It took them much longer than expected to reach the café, (no thanks to Jack) but when they finally did, everybody was breathless and laughing, brushing snow from their hair and clothes. They quickly made their orders and were looking for a place to sit when a voice with a boisterous, Australian accent called out.

"Oi! Frost! Over here, mate!"

As Jack turned, so did Elsa; she saw three very diverse-looking people lounging in the heated area. The boy who called out was of tall but strong build with short brown hair that was fairly dark and bright green eyes. Beside him sat a petite girl with black cropped hair with the front highlighted in an array of bright colours. Elsa could see green, blue, pink and yellow. Her eyes were a stunning pink that reminded Elsa of crystals and she had the most perfect teeth in the sweetest smile. Finally, beside the girl sat a short boy with hazel eyes and sand-blond hair. He also had a sweet smile and despite his relaxed and quiet appearance, he held as much character as his surrounding friends.

Jack strode over to the new people, as did the rest of the group, and before they all settled down, Jack introduced those who were unfamiliar.

"My friends, Aster," he pointed to the tall boy, "Toothiana," the girl beamed, "and Sandy." The blonde boy waved. Jack then introduced the girls, "Elsa, her sister Ana and Merida," Rapunzel was already acquainted with them.

"Call me Bunny," Aster stood up and shook hands with the girls. His voice was rich and growly but kind, "Bunnymund's my last name," he then explained. The girls shook his hand warmly.

Then it was Toothiana's turn, "Tooth. It's so nice to meet you,"

Sandy, however, made no effort to introduce himself further and only smiled. The group still standing took their seats among Jack's friends and waited for their orders.

"Merida and Elsa are the goalies for the girls' Snow Polo team, and Elsa's horse is Dylan's half-brother," Jack told Bunny excitedly.

Bunny looked impressed, "Quite the brumbies you girls must be. Had any rough falls in your years?"

"Aye, cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Not to mention I've had stitches on my hand to get splinters out," Merida spoke.

Jack and Bunny's eyebrows shot up, "Splinters?" Bunny questioned.

Merida nodded, "I tried to block a crosse stick from scoring but I misjudged and it shattered on my hand leaving a huge gash." Merida shook her head, her red blaze sprung to life at the movement, "Damn stick. That girl should never have brought it on to the field,"

"I've managed to break my ribs, collarbone and tibia," Jack said a little smugly. He got the reaction he wanted, however, when Elsa and Merida's jaws dropped and blue eyes widened. Bunny's eyes just rolled.

"You've felt a lot of pain then?" Elsa inquired and Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, but it was always fun, and totally worth it."

By now, the food had arrived and everybody was tucking in to their meals. Elsa learned of the majors her new friends were taking. Bunny had Art Painting like Rapunzel and Geography, Tooth took Human Biology and Business Studies (she made it quite clear that she wanted to be a children's dentist) and Sandy did Literature, like Ana and Elsa, and Psychology. Elsa found that she really liked Jack's friends and adored their quirks and sweet personalities.

Ana and Kristoff were sitting next to each other and it seemed totally by accident. Ana did her best to stay in deep conversation with Rapunzel and Tooth as did Kristoff with Hiccup and Flynn, but nonetheless, they were forced to talk as they poked into their food.

"Hey," Kristoff mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Hello," Ana replied bluntly, still poking at her food.

"So what are you taking for your subjects?" Kristoff asked. Ana thought that he was polite for at least trying to make conversation.

She repaid him a warm but wary smile, "Literature and Performing Arts. What about yourself?"

Kristoff smiled at his food and took his time to look back at her, "Cool. I take Biology-Earth Science and Business Studies." He studied her sweet features and decided that he wanted to be kind to her, "Pretty hard core if you ask me,"

Ana gave a light chuckle, "They sure sound like it. And I hear that you're the boys' Snow Polo goalie too, am I right?"

The blond nodded and swallowed his food. Ana liked the way he appeared tough and imposing when his eyes said the complete opposite; they were a lovely chocolate brown, rich and sincere, "Yep. Jack's the first, I'm the second. Been riding for my whole life; I practically grew up with Sven,"

"Sven being your horse?"

Kristoff nodded again, "You'll like him, he's super friendly and incredibly loyal and a bit of a goof,"

Ana laughed at the idea of a horse with such character and Kristoff smirked. Jack and Elsa were busy exchanging phone numbers when Flynn spoke.

"Hans is looking real slack lately. Do you think he did any training during the holidays?" He was running his fingers through Rapunzel's hair lovingly and sipping his coffee.

Jack shrugged, "No idea really but that would be my guess. The guy is such a tart."

"Hans?" Elsa asked, her brows furrowing. Ana stopped her conversation with Kristoff when she heard the name and gave a steely look at Elsa, "Hans Westerguard?" she repeated.

Jack nodded and Kristoff listened too, "Yeah, he's in our defence line with Sitron. You know him?"

"We have history," Elsa gave a look at her sister and they shared conflicted expressions.

"Did he screw with you guys?" Jack asked almost resenting the answer that would come.

Elsa sighed and Ana looked back at her plate, mute, "Almost, that's pretty accurate. Ana, can I tell? It seems these guys know half the story anyway," Ana nodded, still saying nothing.

"Ana went out with him once, and they seemed really decent together. So as it turns out, Hans was just using her to get ahead in whatever, status I think it was, and when he dumped her Hans then went after me. Straight up 'Let's fuck' kind of thing," Elsa swore bitterly but casually and Jack was a little surprised. However, he understood how the sisters felt strongly about the matter.

"Egocentric asshole," Ana muttered to which Kristoff then choked on his coffee.

"That's what I said about him the other day!" He laughed as he wiped the spilt coffee away. Ana looked up at him and smiled, happy to know that there was someone who in a way understood her feelings.

"Yeah, we only tolerate him 'cause he's a good rider," Flynn said casually, "otherwise he's just a prick."

"But not as much as a prick as Pitch, mate," Bunny added. At the name, Sandy coughed on his food but motioned that he was okay.

"Pitch?" Elsa asked, curious.

"One of our forwards," Jack explained, "He's really aggressive but his speed almost matches Hiccup's,"

"He's also the most heartless, cruel bastard we all know," said Kristoff.

"And we all hate him." Finished Flynn.

"In short, just stay away from him and you'll be fine," Jack tried to reassure Elsa, "but don't get nervous or he'll think he's getting somewhere,"

By now it was past two o'clock and everyone had finished lunch and stood up to leave. It was such a pleasant experience for everyone. They all grabbed their bags and left the café, planning to go back to their dormitories.

"Well, it looks like Astrid couldn't make it," Merida commented as they all migrated across the campus.

"She probably just ended up riding Stormfly all day," Elsa replied, trying to ignore Jack as he pulled at her hair playfully and draped her platinum locks over his top lip like a moustache. He succeeded in making her laugh at what he said next, however.

"I moustache-you a question," he said and Elsa jabbed him playfully in the stomach while Merida just rolled her eyes.

"So, classes start tomorrow," Rapunzel said with excitement glistening in her emerald eyes, "we should plan another date to get together some time. Maybe the movies?"

"Yeah," Ana agreed, "I can find times for up-coming dates and I'll e-mail you all,"

Everyone was quite enthusiastic about it, even Jack's friends as they mumbled or nodded their response. Elsa was quite surprised at how the entire group of eleven people befriended each other and got along like old buddies. Hiccup, however, looked a little less than pleased. Elsa pointed this out to him.

"I haven't seen Astrid in a while," he shrugged, "she went on holiday during the break and I hoped to catch-up with her before school started,"

"That's okay, Hiccup," Elsa said with comfort, "we'll invite her for the next hang-out and you'll see her in Zoology class tomorrow anyway,"

Hiccup smiled back at Elsa, "Thanks Elsa, that's appreciated,"

Finally they all reached the crossroads where the boys and girls would have to split off. Jack stood in front of Elsa and brushed a stray lock from her eyes.

"It's so long..." he mused, "Shall we meet up for lunch between classes tomorrow, then?"

Elsa poked Jack's stomach again, she could tell he liked the strange form of affection, "Sure, I'd love to. I think that we still have more to catch-up on," she looked over at Ana and Kristoff who were saying their goodbyes also.

"Yeah, like my sister," Jack poked Elsa back who faced him again.

"You have a sister?" she looked like she had seen a baby rabbit and Jack chuckled.

"Pippa. I think you'd really like her,"

"I can't wait to hear more," said Elsa and laughed as Jack was suddenly in a headlock with Flynn and being dragged away.

"Bye, Snowflake!" he called out and waved. Elsa would have stayed until they were out of sight but Rapunzel pulled at her arm for her to follow the girls, including Tooth, back to the girl's dorm. As it turns out, Tooth was living a few doors across on the same floor.

The last few hours of the girls' day were spent preparing for the classes tomorrow and finished with a movie in bed. Elsa was tired from the long and rather eventful day. She knew that she and Merida would have to wake up extra early the next morning to care for Svelte and Angus. So, Elsa closed her blue, blue eyes thinking of Jack Overland and how fantastic she found him.

_He's like a long lost friend… _she thought before sleep slowly submerged her mind in dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I've been away on holiday and there had been no internet 'cuz I'm in a camper van (I'm stealing someone else's wifi DON'T TELL) but I'm making the effort to upload, especially since I've had so much time to write. **

**Again, sorry for mistakes and please keep up with the feedback!**

**Review Responses:**

**Livia Toric:**** I'm glad you're appreciating my pacing. I've read too many fics where the writer has so much potential and it's just too rushed. I like to drag on and I just end up writing fat paragraphs just describing something or even literally writing someone's train of thoughts. Anyway, here's your promised update!**

**frozenwinterspring123:**** Since I'm more of a Hicstrid, I will make the effort to keep us both satisfied, kay? This is more about Jelsa but I can make little hints and moments to make you happy. I guess I don't mind Mericcup, but I do believe that Merida represents strength in being single. Ah, well. I don't wan't to lose readers so I will try my best just for you x**

**Thank you guys so much for your support. Here is your next chapter, see you next update.**

* * *

Elsa was dragged from her slumber by a familiar alarm and, in response, she extended her stiff limbs and moaned, her covers sliding past her skin and exposed her feet to the cold air. She took a moment before she gradually opened her eyes, flickering to the bright world and gazed upon her luxurious room. Merida, was still in a deep sleep, her red blaze poured out from the top of her duvet and spilled over the side of the bed. Elsa heaved herself up into a sitting position and gently rubbed her eyes before revealing their striking azure colour to the morning. The curtains were already drawn back and, staring out, she noticed that a new, fresh blanket of snow had been blessed upon them in the night, turning the entire campus into a winter wonderland. Elsa left her bed to wake Merida up and to prepare herself for the day. The two goalies dressed themselves casually but slipped on their riding boots for the stables as they were to feed and turn their horses out for the day. Elsa had dressed herself in her usual black jeans, a black merino wool turtleneck and her fancy, cobalt blue pea coat. Merida, on the other hand, looked a bit more boyish in her dark blue tartan shirt and green jacket. This contrasted nicely with Merida's bright flame of hair while Elsa's was complimented by her platinum blonde braid that snaked over her shoulder like a silver python. Elsa was applying mascara to her lashes when Rapunzel finally rose.

"Mornin'," the honey blond mumbled.

"Mornin', lass!" Merida greeted.

Rapunzel ran her fingers through her silky hair and looked over at Ana, still sleeping and showing off the most amazing bed hair possible, "Going to the horses before class starts?"

"Yep," said Elsa as she threw her mascara back into the drawer of her bedside table and grabbed her bags, "We'll see you between classes, bye!" and the two riders left the flats to head to the stables.

"Elsa! Look! It's our boys over there," Merida pointed as the two girls marched across the campus. Elsa looked to her right and saw Hiccup, Kristoff and Jack, all dressed warmly as their boots tramped through the snow. They were talking loudly about some boy things when Hiccup noticed their friends and waved, causing the other two to look over also. Elsa noted how Hiccup and Kristoff both wore fur coats to fight the cold while Jack was flaunting his usual blue hoodie again. Soon, the friends' footsteps brought them to walk together through the campus, leaving a large trail of snow, like a road. Jack went out of his way to walk beside Elsa and he loomed over her, his arms hidden behind his back. He could have looked innocent and cute had he not been displaying a rather mischievous grin, and Elsa saw right through this.

"Good morning, Snowflake," he greeted her warmly as he tried to hold back a giggle. Hiccup and Merida rolled their eyes as Jack's stupid act, but it only entertained Elsa, rewarding the white haired boy with a returned smile.

"Good morning to you, Jack," Elsa was only just able to keep herself composed.

"Isn't the snowfall great this morning?" Jack prepared to swing his snow-filled hand around to meet the girl's face when-

"Oh yes, so great that I-" Elsa mashed _her _snow-filled hand into Jack's hilarious face of surprise and shock before she deftly sprinted ahead of the group, "-might just have a little fun!"

As Jack brushed the powder from his eyes and hair, Merida, Hiccup and Kristoff roared in laughter at his dumb expression and the fact that he had just been beaten at his own game.

"OWNED!" Kristoff shouted, and Merida cackled beside him.

_It's like Elsa has always known him, _Hiccup couldn't help but think to himself.

"Oh no you don't," muttered Jack, his smile threatening to split his pale face it was so huge, as he reeled his long arm back and launched his snowball into the sky like a heat-seeking missile, and, like a heat-seeking missile, it landed right on the back of Elsa's head. The girl's running faltered as she stopped to look back at Jack who was a good eighty-or-so metres away. If Jack could have seen the astonished look on Elsa's face, he would have doubled over into the snow beneath him from laughing his guts out. Instead, he chased after her, the two of them reaching the stables in a flurry of giggles and snowballs.

Hiccup shook his head, "Of course he couldn't resist showing her his snowball sniping skills,"

Merida shrugged, a sweet smile playing at her lips as she observed the new friends, "Well, who can blame the lad? With talents like those and a girl he desperately wants to impress, it's kind of asking for it, don't yer think?"

Soon, the five of them were in the stalls brushing their horses down and hauling their coats upon their warm backs to be released into the field for the day. Elsa thoroughly enjoyed grooming Svelte, a pleasure all horse owners shared; to just lovingly comb the brushes through their coats until they shone with lustre and to tenderly explore the lengths of their endless manes and tails until they flowed like silky rivers. Svelte and all the other horses munched patiently on their morning feed as their owners tended to them.

"Sven, don't forget to share, bud." Kristoff's voice spoke sternly from his stall containing the massive brown beast. Elsa poked her head over her stall, a smile playing at her lips.

"You eat the horse feed?" she giggled.

"Oh, yeah," Jack answered instead, his shocking white hair appeared from Dylan's own stall, "the two are so close, they eat from the same plate!"

Elsa smiled as she returned to place Svelte's royal blue coat over him. _He looked so regal and stunning when dressed up, _Elsa thought, _even if it is just for the cold. _When Elsa was finished, everybody was ready with their horses beside them to turn them out in to the field. Hiccup was leading the way, Toothless trotting beside him like a dog and they were about to safely pass the last stall when a familiar pitch black monster lunged out from the window and clamped its teeth on Hiccup's near arm.

"Ow! Owow OW! Stop!" the boy yelled in pain and shock, his cries causing the horses to fling their heads up nervously as Hiccup pulled desperately to fee his bruising arm.

He hung onto Toothless's lead rope as Merida and Jack stepped forward to stop the horse from doing any more damage. Jack and Merida worked to pry the stallion off and shoo him back into his stall. When Hiccup was finally freed, he stepped back to the other side of the aisle, clasping his arm with the undamaged other. His eyes were scrunched and his teeth were gritted, the pain clearly lingering. Elsa worried over to him, offering her help in any way. She held on to Toothless's lead rope as the horse was anxiously breathing down his friend's neck, and asked if she could look at the bruising. As Elsa rolled up Hiccup's sleeve, the aggressive animal returned, snorting angrily at the group, his ears flattened menacingly. If Elsa thought that Toothless's green eyes were any surprise, she was evermore stunned to be staring at this horse's yellow pair; golden and silvery, they were so unreal. Svelte had moved protectively between him and Elsa, blocking her from any view.

"Having fun, are we, Onyx?" a dark and sinister voice curled around the corner, followed by an equally haunting young man. He was dressed in thin, shady clothes and his hair, as dark as an endless void was slicked back off his face. His eyes were of a similar appearance as the stallion's (apparently named Onyx) and were of a nerve-wracking gold colour, lined and freckled with silver. His skin colour, however, was of the most concerning; a sickly pale shade that seemed to merge with his black clothing as though the shades black and white were one.

"Pitch," Jack addressed him, his deep voice dripping with malice and hate for the young man. Elsa knew he was the guy they were talking about in the café the day before. She was warned to stay away from him.

"Hello, Frost. You're here early. Forgot to jack-off this morning?" Pitch returned the tone, reflecting the hate for Jack equally. Elsa watched him, unseen and safe behind the vast white shape of Svelte.

Jack wasn't fazed by this grotesque remark and simply flung one back, "My bitch wasn't there to do it for me. What happened, Pitch? Did someone else offer money?"

Elsa couldn't believe the disgusting remarks that Jack was capable of. She stared at Jack and was about to scold him for his foul mouth when she was stopped his rival.

"I think it's time for you to get to class, Frost. I mean, who else is going to gain the qualifications to pay for little Pippa's well-being?"

As soon as Elsa looked back at Jack to see his reaction, she understood why he was acting so badly in front of her, and she almost entirely forgave him for his behaviour; Jack's face had darkened from rage and prolific hurt, his usually sparkling eyes had dulled and were dangerously close to… tears? Jack's blue lips had pursed into a thin line, clearly indicating that Pitch had hit a very tender mark. Elsa knew that Pippa was Jack's little sister and he loved her dearly but she couldn't quite understand what Pitch was saying in the rest of his retort. Luckily, Kristoff and Merida had moved in to prevent Pitch from starting a war with the skinny boy who was clinging onto Dylan's lead rope. The beast gently brushed his long face against the back of Jack's head in comfort, as if to say, _Don't listen to that asshole. He's just trying to get at your fears as usual._

"Enough, Pitch." Kristoff spoke darkly and dominantly, using his bulk and height to force Pitch to back down slightly.

The dark, lean figure sneered, "See you on the field, Frost,"

"Leave it, yer bastard!" Merida growled, bringing her pale face up to Pitch's.

Slowly, Pitch moved to the side, leaning against Onyx's stall to let them pass. As the friends moved by, Onyx brought his head out of his stall again and was affectionately nuzzling the man's neck. It looked creepy, especially when Pitch closed his eyes and tilted his head back pleasurably. Elsa was able to conclude that the horrible horse belonged to Pitch and was the steed he used when playing for the boys' Snow Polo team.

Everyone was silent as they led their horses to the open field and released them through the gate, and they watched as the horses skipped and galloped off through the snow that reached their knees. Even Jack couldn't help but laugh as the animals began to dig and roll animatedly into the powder white. Suddenly, everybody's attention was grabbed by the sun as it finally pierced through the foggy morning over the hills, bathing the five friends in celestial light. They were shielding their eyes when Merida suddenly realised what it meant.

"Oh, bloody hell! We're gonna be late for class, guys!"

"Oh, crap!" Hiccup exclaimed for them and they all turned and swiftly made their way back to the campus and to get ready for class. Elsa was jogging beside Jack and looked up at him. She was concerned by the fact that he had remained quiet since the fracas with that nasty Pitch fellow and his face was hard and thoughtful.

"Jack?" she called to grab the boy's attention. His gaze immediately fixed on her and some spark of life had returned to his eyes.

"Hm?" he grunted. They were now walking swiftly as they weaved passed some other early risers.

"Are you okay there? I noticed that guy really hurt you back there. Do you wanna talk about it?" Elsa offered her comfort to him. To her relief, Jack responded with a heartened smile and nudged her arm with his own.

"He's just that asshole we have to suffer on our team I was telling you about." Jack explained, "We usually just ignore the guy… when we can. But he is a speed demon in the snow and he has won us so many games,"

Elsa remembered how he addressed Jack, "He called you Frost?"

Jack laughed, "That's literally my game name; the name given to me when I won my team our first tournament." He ran his fingers through his silvery hair, and Elsa couldn't help but admire the way he absentmindedly made himself look increasingly attractive, "Finals ended in strokes. I saved all three and Hiccup made the winning goal. He and Toothless were then named the Night Fury."

Elsa laughed, her voice ringing out like wind chimes, making Jack smile, "That's so cool. I can't wait 'till our tournament begins. Canada is so beautiful in the winter."

They had now reached the usual cross roads and were preparing to depart once more. Jack and Elsa, of course, kept everyone waiting.

"Oh, I noticed that Pitch said something about your sister. Sorry to bring it up, but it really looked like he hit a nerve. What did he mean about Pippa's well-being and your qualifications?"

Jack's face dropped again and Elsa was about to apologise when he stopped her with a shy smile, "It's… uh… Look, I can tell all about it when I see you between classes, okay?"

Elsa tilted her head cutely at him, "Okay, Jack. See you at lunch break," and to his surprise and delight, Elsa opened her arms out to him. With a winning smile, Jack embraced Elsa warmly, his arms coiling around her neck, forcing her face into his warm chest. Elsa chuckled and snaked her limbs round Jack's waist and crushed him in her grip. It was a wonderful hug, one that was new to the both of them and seemed like it could never last long enough. When they pulled away (after Merida coughed loudly), Elsa almost pined to listen to Jack's beating heart again. She loved the way she could tell that his heart rate had increased excitedly. And the natural, fresh scent of powder snow wafted off Jack's hoodie, chasing off any stress that dared to taunt Elsa.

"Mmm," Jack hummed, relishing the experience.

Elsa stepped back, ready to turn and walk away with Merida, "Bye, Frost," she waved. Her cerulean eyes glowed, embedding themselves into Jack's memory. He was so dazed by the sight, he nearly forgot to reply.

"See ya, Snowflake," he waved back, and the two departed quietly but buzzing with excitement.

"You're gonna have to tell her, y'know," Kristoff warned Jack.

The wiry boy threaded his fingers through his white shock of hair once more, a habit he got into whenever nervous or frustrated. Jack wished he hadn't lied to Elsa, but now he was cornered and would have to admit to his actions. What was worse, Elsa would find out what he actually does and he feared more than anything that she would find him boring or stuck-up. Oh, how he wished he could do what he wanted. But Pippa needed him. Maybe Elsa would understand. But he also lied to her. If anything, she would _hate_ him for lying to her face, right? He wanted more than anything, for Elsa to know and like him for the boy he was, reckless and care-free, but also fun-loving and playful.

Jack sighed, "I sure know how to screw-up friendships, don't I? God, I hate myself sometimes,"

And the boys continued on their bittersweet way to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO THERE FELLOW READERS. I decided to updated a little earlier since I was able to get so much writing this trip (lucky you!) and I'm now using airport wifi to get this chapter out there!**

**Some tips, if you have got any questions for me, it really helps if your PM thingy isn't disabled so you don't have to wait until next update for a reply. I understand if you are trying to protect yourself from assholes but, seriously, the chances of being so unlucky to have some dick go out of their way to put you down is rather tiny. You can just block them if you get any nasty comments anyway. Just saying, but you don't have to if you don't want to :)**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: (if I haven't PM you already)**

**Shimmer Shine:**** Goddammit, don't spoil the story! lol joax, Elsa is kinda predictable that way but you never know, I might have some crazy plot twist or something ;) Thanks for your review, I will keep writing!**

**SabrinaArendelle4ever:**** Sail all the ships! In answer to your question, of course I do! Horses are epic and I love going for wild gallops and jumping over hurdles etc. Adding horses in this story also helps me add non-human characters who we all love like Toothless, Stormfly, Sven, Maximus and Angus (yeah, okay, two are already horses but, eh) so it's a great opportunity I couldn't miss. And YES, you can use Snow Polo in your story! It's not even accurate to the original sport. Mine is more like lacrosse on horses in deep snow with 5 players and mixed breeds while the actual sport is 4 players on ice with mallets and they're all thoroughbreds. I'd like to get a chance to read your story too and maybe review it if you like?  
Thanks for the review and see you next update!**

**Thanks again for all the support, guys. I love the demand! I've now got 3 stories up and a fourth one is being planned too. This chapter is where Jack is finally caught out with his lie! Read on to find out how Elsa will react.**

**See you next update! **

* * *

Elsa and Ana walked together across campus as they made their way to Literature class. They had to weave carefully through the thousands of other students and Ana managed to trip up on multiple occasions. Eventually, they were safe inside their classroom and took their seats near the back. Ana kept fidgeting as they waited for the rest of the room to fill up, causing Elsa to get slightly annoyed.

"Ana, please. Just contain yourself for once?" Elsa begged as she straightened her books, "You're here for another two hours. Please make the most of it. Then you can act up all you want in your next class,"

Ana gave her sister an apologetic look, "Oh, sorry, Elsa. I just… Yeah, I'm just really looking forward to Performing Arts, I guess."

Elsa smiled gently and gave her a slight nudge with her thin elbow, "Just put the effort in this class and I will be more rewarding for the next, okay?"

The room was buzzing quietly due to the mass of students chatting with each other when the professor finally arrived and quelled the class. Elsa didn't pay attention until the lecture actually started so she missed the teacher's name. Twenty minutes in and they were already taking notes on a piece of text, Elsa writing furiously and Ana dozing off. Elsa, being a quick working type, placed her pen down and sat up as she waited for the rest of the class to catch-up. It was then she finally noticed a small and familiar boy sitting on the other side of her, with sand blond hair and a sunny smile.

"Sandy!" Elsa whispered, pleasantly surprised. She had forgotten that one of Jack's friends also took Literature and thus, didn't expect to see him.

Sandy grinned and placed a finger over his lips in a quiet gesture. He then began to write on a spare sheet of paper.

_Hello, Elsa. I'm glad I was able to find you. Enjoying class?_

Elsa smiled, _How cute, _she thought, _I love passing notes,_ and she wrote her own message underneath.

_Yes, I am actually. Though I think it's because I find it easy. It's great to know that we can have class together._

When Sandy finished reading her message, he began to draw pictures underneath. Elsa laughed when she saw the image of Jack unfold.

"Your art is really good," Elsa whispered.

Sandy smiled and spent the time in between note-taking, drawing funny pictures for Elsa. Class finally ended and the three were eager to stand up and stretch their aching muscles and Ana yawned dramatically as they left the building. The three planned to meet up at the café as usual, bright smiles on their faces.

"God, I'm _starving_!" Ana exclaimed loudly.

Elsa, Ana and Sandy pushed their way through the snow until they were sheltered inside and immediately made a beeline to the heated area with the large couches. Elsa saw that Bunny was already there and he smiled warmly when he saw them. Elsa couldn't help but feel warmed when he smiled like that; his smiles made her feel important to him, like he was already fiercely loyal and ready to defend her at any moment.

"G'day, Sheila," he greeted the girls as they sat down, "Sandy," he acknowledged the little boy, "How was class?"

"Boring!" Ana said, giving Elsa no chance to reply.

Bunny laughed heartily, "Is that so? Well, I just had Art Painting. We have four lessons to finish these concepts and I'm already half way through," he winked at Ana, "I'm super-fast, yer see,"

"Oh, really?" Ana challenged jokingly.

"Ooh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, Sheila," Bunny grinned.

Elsa was comfortably enjoying the company when her vision was blocked by cold skin. Her sweet mouth formed a perfect 'o' at the surprise but it soon bloomed into a knowing and joyful grin.

"Guess who?" a familiar and welcomed voice teased. If Elsa's sight wasn't blocked, she would have seen Bunny roll his eyes in distaste.

"Jack!" said Elsa as the boy's thin hands fell away from her face and slinked down to embrace her in a cuddle. Jack rested his chin on her collarbone causing his shock of white hair to press against her pale cheek.

"Eek! Jack, you're all snowy!" she cried as the snowflakes fell from Jack's hair, melting on her skin.

Jack chuckled as her climbed over the back of the couch and plonked himself beside Elsa, "You like it," he said, flashing a heart-melting smile. She nudged him gently.

Jack had brought Hiccup and Kristoff along who took their seats next to Ana. The red-head smiled at Kristoff who grinned back, the two getting along beautifully.

"So, which class did you have?" Elsa sked, playing with Jack's silver bangs, "Media Studies or Drama?"

Jack smile suddenly faded and Elsa wondered if she had offended the boy. His gaze averted and Bunny glared. Hiccup and Kristoff looked at each other helplessly.

"Media Studies and- Oh, mate, you didn't," the tall boy growled.

"Shut up, Bunny." Jack muttered.

Sandy and Ana watched quietly at the sudden mood change.

Finally, Jack spoke, "Elsa… I need to tell you something. Do you mind if it's away from here?"

Elsa decided to be sympathetic despite feeling uncomfortable about what was going on, "Sure, Jack." And the two got up and left the group, moving to a more closed-off and quiet space.

When they sat down opposite each other, Jack refused to look up. Elsa reached out and held onto Jack's hand, who took it gratefully. He took a shaky breath before starting.

"Elsa… I am so sorry. All I wanted was for you to like me for who I am but… I'm not that person anymore… Damn, this is so hard…" he was clearly struggling with the words and Elsa was having a hard time trying to understand. But she was patient, and did her best to see it from all perspectives. She didn't know the whole story and she was going to respect that and hear it all before she came to any conclusions. She rubbed her thumb along the back of Jack's hand encouragingly and comfortingly. When Jack forced himself to look at the girl, he met her deep, cerulean eyes and felt butterflies, no, _snakes_ raging inside him. He felt cold sweat forming on the back of his neck and a heat creep up his back and cheeks.

He decided to bite the bullet, "Elsa, I lied about my classes. If I had my way, I would be doing Media Studies and Drama. But I don't. I can't even be the care-free guy I used to be. Instead, I take Law and Politics and Earth/Biology Science," he paused to see Elsa's reaction, expecting some face of disgust at his lie. Instead, Jack saw a face of understanding and compassion. Elsa's eyes were soft but clear, eager to hear it all and waiting for Jack to explain himself. This gave the boy hope and motivation to continue.

"I'm taking these serious subjects because Pippa needs me to. Remember my sister?"

Elsa nodded gently, her fine brows twitching in concern.

"I'm all that she has, Elsa." Jack said bluntly. He hoped that he could keep it together, but his voice and eyes failed him, cracking slightly and shining tearfully.

Elsa's lips parted, her heart ached to give Jack comfort and to hold him close.

_He's an orphan, just like Ana and I. He looks after Pippa by himself… Oh, Jack, you should have said something sooner…_

Elsa gripped Jack's hand tightly, doing her best to help him without making him nervous or something. He sniffed, and attempted to hide his tears.

"She's in high school," he choked, "and lives with her friend. I work weekends and holidays to keep us on our feet and I'm working on getting a degree so I can get a proper pay and keep Pippa in school. I was given the opportunity to go to university by my parents before they left, so why can't Pippa?"

He paused to catch his breath as the tears subsided. Jack collected himself and cleared his voice, speaking clearly.

"I got a scholarship for Snow Polo when I was in high school. My parents were so proud, they decided to celebrate by giving me Dylan," he smiled at the memory, "I had no idea at the time, but Dylan ended up putting my family in huge debt… And then our parents died-" Jack stopped and Elsa waited. Though she didn't know it, Jack was thoroughly appreciating Elsa's patience; he felt comfortable sharing the tender story.

Elsa remembered how hurt Jack looked when that malevolent boy, Pitch brought up Pippa earlier that day. It all made sense now; Jack was the only source of income and Pippa's only hope if she was going to get a good education and a fair start in life.

Jack sat up straighter, as if to overcome his fears, "I was able to use my scholarship to pay for my studies here, when I explained the situation. Now that mum and dad are gone, it's up to me to look after my sister." He rested his blue eyes on the space between them, "My dream was to become a Snow Polo champion, and become rich and famous on pure talent. I would donate most of my money to charities that would help children who don't have the basic needs, and become a hero to the world with my skills…" Jack dropped his shoulders sadly. Poor Elsa wanted to hold him close and never let this beautiful and caring boy go, "But I love Pippa more. So, I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm so sorry I lied to you. I just wanted you to like me for who I truly am, even if I cannot be that boy… I'm sorry."

Jack pulled his hands away like he was expecting Elsa to drop him and send him away. He hated lies; he knew the pain and hate it brought with it. And now he had done it himself, all for his selfish wants. He was going to lose the coolest person he ever knew, someone who he wanted to share his adventures with, his laughs with and the fun he used to be shrouded by. He waited, and when nothing came from across the table, Jack looked up for what seemed like the millionth time.

Elsa's face could not have surprised him more; love radiated from her perfect features. Love glowed in her eyes and love reached out to him like an adoring embrace.

"Jack…" her voice was barely a whisper, "What could I have possibly done to deserve such a beautiful, beautiful boy like you?" And as Jack was stunned by her words like a bee sting, Elsa leaned forward, pressing her dark lips against his forehead and holding the back of his head with her hand, "There is nothing to forgive, Jack."

"E-Elsa," Jack stuttered as she sat back down.

How could this girl continue to surprise Jack like this? She wasn't just the coolest person in the world to him; she was the most beautiful, forgiving, gracious, adorable, giving, brave, and honest creature he had been blessed to meet.

"T-thank you…"

* * *

Jack and Elsa returned to their group (which had multiplied) and enjoyed the rest of their free-time together, eating lunch and sharing stories. Hiccup and Kristoff were pleased that Jack's talk with Elsa had turned out so well and were finally able to talk truthfully and honestly to the girls.

"So what do you _really_ have next, Jack?" Elsa asked, smirking.

Jack gave a half-laugh and slipped his arm on the rest behind Elsa, "Earth/Biology Science with Kristoff. I just had Law and Politics with Flynn here," he gestured to the tall male sitting opposite. Pretty much everybody had gathered in the café and the area was an animated bubble of chatter.

"I just can't wait for tournament, can you Hiccup?" Merida asked, nudging the weedy boy in the ribs. His drink almost spilled and he glared at the redhead.

"Yay," he muttered unenthusiastically, wiping his mouth.

Merida grabbed him in a headlock and rustled his hair, "Oh, don't be such a wee spoil sport, you."

Hiccup blushed slightly and he looked a little flustered.

"Hey, if you want, how about we train together sometime?" Jack suggested.

Hiccup snorted, "So you can show-off in front of the girls, Frost?"

Merida laughed and Elsa placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled. Elsa thought about it and found herself liking the idea. She had problems with two of the girls on her team, Tori and Alexa, and thought that practice should be enjoyable. What better way than to do it with just your friends.

"I actually like that idea," Elsa answered, "Just what days and times would suit us best?"

Merida looked pensive for a moment, "Well if we want to be training together, we need to book the field for two hours,"

"What's this about training together?" a bored and even sarcastic voice spoke from behind.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, almost rising from his seat, "Hi!"

The others turned to look and found a thin girl with seemingly uninterested blue eyes, one hidden behind a blond fringe and thick hair pulled back in a messy braid. In her hand was clasped a cup of coffee and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hello, Hiccup." She nodded and made a small smile at him before turning to her teammates, "Merida, Elsa."

"There you are, lass!" Merida almost shouted, "Where were you yesterday? We missed you,"

"Training with Stormfly, remember?" Astrid shrugged, "Which begs the question; if you want some extra practice time, why not join me on Wednesday mornings and Thursday afternoons? I've already got the turf booked."

"Our games are on Thursday afternoons," said Kristoff, "So we'll have to make it Wednesday mornings. Sound cool guys?"

Everybody nodded except Hiccup, "We won't be intruding on your routine, will we?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow and looked at Merida who shrugged and smiled, "No." She said, smirking, "Stormfly and I can only practice fitness on our own. If you guys join me, we can have a practice at actual skills and have mini games."

"It's a date then!" said Jack, clearly too pleased that this whole thing was his idea.

"Yep," Astrid said, "Oh, and Hiccup? We have Zoology next, and I think I need your help on our pre assessment. I need to know if I have checked everything off. You don't mind if I steal him, do you guys?"

Hiccup's eyes were a little wide as Merida laughed again and slapped him on the back, "Of course we don't!"

"A-are you sure?" Hiccup seemed to be asking Merida's permission and Flynn raised an eyebrow.

Merida snorted, "'Course not! Now go already!"

Hiccup then grabbed his things and left the café with Astrid. Everybody watched as they left when a thought struck Elsa.

"Uh, Merida?" she asked.

"Mm?"

"Uhm… about you and Hiccup?"

Merida caught on quickly and shrugged her shoulders, still smiling brightly, "Hiccup and Astrid grew up together and we all have been friends for a while, now. But Hiccup is hopeless when it comes to girls, Astrid and I both know that," she drained her coffee cup, "We don't mind what happens to him, as long as he's happy,"

"Which doesn't look like anytime soon, does it?" Jack added.

Merida laughed, "No, it doesn't."

* * *

Eventually, time ran out and the group had to disperse to their last classes for the day. Jack was standing beside Elsa as Kristoff waited off to the side to go to the science department with him.

"So, can we keep this meet-up daily, then?" Jack asked hopefully.

Elsa laughed, "Of course! I've never usually looked forward to anything in school except Snow Polo. And I cannot wait to train with you tomorrow either,"

Kristoff groaned, indicating his impatience. Jack only gave him a smirk, "Architecture Design, right?" he asked.

Elsa nodded, "Yeah. Have fun in Biology/Earth Science, Frost!" and she turned away, leaving a slight glow on Jack's blushing cheeks at the use of his nickname.

"See ya, Snowflake," he mumbled, lazily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Waddup readers? I think an update is due, don't you? **

**Heads up, I have a two day tournament the 29th and 30th so there will be practically no writing those days thus next update will be delayed. Just so you lovely girls know ;) (Any boys out there?) **

**Ugh, I feel like I have a problem when it comes to characters that just fill in. I don't really trust myself to make my own (except for Alexa and Tori who are players in the girl's Snow Polo team) at least convincingly (seriously, there are barely any female Disney or Dreamworks characters who have a horse or anything similar to substitute the horses for the teams) so... yeah, sorry for shitty OC's and over use in Disney characters (sorry Disney fans, but my absolute favourite is Dreamworks)**

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**AliceInNeverland:**** Thank you :3 It's so great to hear that, getting characters IN character. It's a problem for me, being accurate and stuff. I know I'm not perfect but I try. Thanks for you review, it's just what I need. See you next update!**

**SabrinaArendelle4ever:**** No worries about the PM, it just makes it easier for me to answer questions directly and immediately. About Meg, YES! I will GLADLY include her XD In fact, Hercules is already a team player in the boy's Snow Polo team and he does ride Pegasus! Like I said about filling in characters, Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame is also a member riding Achilles. I am also looking forward to your fanfic, I get more excited the more I hear about it. Sophia sounds really cool, I can't wait to read about her. Thanks again for your review, it's lovely to talk to you about these things. See you next update! (And Meg ;)**

**Okay! So this chapter has more action and more characters are coming up. Sorry for any mistakes, please keep reviewing! When you guys go silent I think that I've done something wrong and no one likes it! Thanks so much for all the support, see you next update!**

* * *

The weeks passed and the snow only thickened as the term went by. Everybody was busy with assessments or sport, working their asses off to stay on top of things while also making time for social interaction. Elsa was feeling very pleased with her work, getting high grades and completing work with time to spare; except when Ana was behind in literature that is and needed her sister's help. In Performing Arts on the other hand, Ana and Rapunzel were top of the class getting distinctions and making the most of their scholarships. Elsa felt so proud of her, as she knew that their parents would be if they were still there to say so themselves. The extra sports training with Astrid only made the Arendelle teams invincible in the weekly games, and everybody was pumped for tournament. Elsa probably found most of her joy riding alongside Jack on those freezing Wednesday mornings, galloping through the snow on Dylan and Svelte.

"I wish we could play together," Jack would sometimes say, making Elsa blush slightly.

They decided to have a celebratory hang-out, planned by Ana, in celebration of the teams' success in the weekly games and the upcoming tournament. Ana insisted on paying for a dinner at some amazing restaurant and tickets for everybody at the movies for some epic fantasy movie using money from their late parent's company.

Ana and Elsa were daughters of Mr and Mrs Brellamine, owners of some of the biggest companies in the world. The girls didn't really like to say it but they _were_ multi-billionaires. Merida already knew and Rapunzel's parents (being the Brellamine's close relatives) were closely acquainted in a partnership. However, when Jack and his friends found out, they took a while to actually get their heads around it. Though they were already used to being friends with kids whose parents owned massive companies, like Hiccup, no one really came close to the Brellamine's. This ended up making Elsa feel awkward around Jack and his friends, whose families were barely in 'middle-class', using old English terms, compared to Elsa.

"… Jack?" Elsa asked, timidly.

"Yeah?"

"… Please let me help you with your study fees?" Elsa felt awful saying this, but she couldn't let her best friend just scrape by, "Please don't take offence, Jack. I don't want to offend, but… I would feel so much worse if I did nothing, and it's the least I can do for you and Pippa."

Jack was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Elsa?" he was looking into her eyes, emphasizing the weight of his words, "Pippa and I would be _eternally _grateful at your generosity," he pulled her in for a hug, "I would _gladly _accept your gift. After all," he flicked her nose, "I'm just a lowly peasant who is lucky enough to even be in your presence, my Queen,"

Elsa was overjoyed at his response and offered for him and Pippa to even spend the holidays at one of their resorts. Jack said that Pippa would love to and couldn't wait.

"Just kiss already!" a broad Scottish accent shouted in the distance, making the two blush furiously and change topics.

* * *

The sound of hooved thundering in the snow only heightened the experience and excited the crowd watching. The two black beasts screamed down either side of the field as their riders passed the ball between them, obliterating any chance for an intercept. As Hiccup tossed the ball in an expert fashion to Pitch, who caught it with ease, one unfortunate rider came just a little too close to Onyx and the violent stallion roared as he lunged at the slender, brown horse beside him. Onyx caught the gelding's neck between his vicious teeth and the poor horse squealed in pain and pulled away to escape, causing their rider to fall down and disappear in the snow. This left Pitch clear to take on the opposing goalie and he charged like an angel of death.

"FROST!" Pitch screamed as he threw the ball well over his opponent.

The ball looked like it was going to miss the goal entirely when a flash of blue and white crashed in and slammed the ball into the back of the net. Jack had showed up in the right place just at the right second to finish Pitch's shot, deflecting the ball in with no goalie to get in the way.

All of Jack's friends who were not in the team cheered from the side lines, screaming and whooping at the amazing goal. Jack scanned across, his sharp blue eyes skimming over Rapunzel, Bunny, Sandy, Ana, Tooth, Astrid, Merida and –yes!- Elsa! A proud and gleaming smile beamed from her flawless features as she applauded Jack's feat, cheering beside her friends.

"WOOOT! Go, Frost!" she whooped and laughed as Jack pranced back up the field. He was showing off as he made Dylan skip and kick his knees up. The horse's tail was raised like a white banner and he tucked his beautiful head in.

Everybody had come to watch the boys' Snow Polo game after school, and Arendelle was hosting. They were up 3-0 with Jack and Kristoff never letting a single ball in. In fact, there was barely any action down their end and the goalies had often found themselves participating in the attacking circle helping to score goals, like Jack had just demonstrated.

The girls and Bunny and Sandy were all huddled together to keep warm as half time began. Flynn darted past on his strapping white horse, Maximus to show off to Rapunzel who beamed. Elsa watched as the teams regrouped to talk about strategies and whether or not to change them so as to keep or gain the upper hand.

"Coffee?" Merida offered to Elsa, handing the hot beverage out to her.

"Mmm, thanks Mer," she said as she gratefully took a hold on the hot cup and felt its warmth radiate through her black fingerless gloves.

Merida took a sip of her own, "Ahh…" she sighed, enjoying every moment of it, "Kristoff and Sven will be on next as goalie,"

Elsa nodded and puffed out her breath, giggling as the tiny white clouds sailed upwards, "Yep, Dylan needs a break after that harsh gallop,"

"Speaking of Kristoff… Ana?" Merida turned to the younger sibling who was gazing dreamily across the turf, "How is the big boy?"

A few weeks into their acquaintanceship, Kristoff had grown fond of Ana's goofy and adorable ways. They would just talk and feel really comfortable around each other and this warmed Elsa, to know that her sister could trust boys again. Elsa liked Kristoff and the idea of him making her little sister happy. He was such a kind boy, despite his first intimidating appearance, and Ana was able to break through his shell just by being herself, and soon enough, Kristoff had grown so fond of her, that he had asked her out. To Elsa's surprise and delight, she said yes, and they were now in a happy and strong relationship.

"He's great," Ana replied and smiled proudly, "can't wait for the tournament. Do you think that we will be able to see both games during tournament week, Elsa?"

The blonde nodded and swallowed her drink, "Sure,"

Ana giggled and turned her attention back to the game which had now begun. The whistle blew and the opposition's forward passed the ball to his teammate and they worked together to take the ball down to Kristoff's goal, who was waiting patiently on Sven.

"Tackle him!" Hiccup shouted across the field to Hans who was taking over for Pitch.

The redhead darted in on Sitron to make the tackle Hiccup had ordered him to do, but Hans misjudged and the rider was able to slip past, screaming through the snow as fast as his thoroughbred could take him. Hiccup cussed at the stupid mistake and called for backup. Hans was supposed to let Phoebus, their defender take on the opponent so that Hans was free to catch the ball but instead, he decided to show off and galloped after the attacker. Phoebus had no idea how to handle the situation with two horses, one being his teammate, charging towards him and was forced to shy away, letting the attacker get ever closer to the goal.

"Leave it, Hans!" Hiccup screamed for his player to stop, but Hans arrogantly ignored him.

"What is he doing?" Ana nearly screeched at the selfish stunt.

"Bloody Hell, mate. Is he trying to make us lose?" Bunny commented. Even to him, it was obvious that this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Let's just hope that our Kristoff here can clean this mess up," said Merida, her eyes locked on the two horses.

Elsa looked to the side lines where she could see Jack and Pitch standing right next to each other, their entire focus on the catastrophe happening on the field. Their faces read only absolute outrage.

"Shit," Kristoff muttered, taking a tighter hold on his reins and stick, "Hans! Back off!" he roared, but it was pointless.

Now the attacker was too close and Kristoff had to take action. He leaned forward and Sven galloped forward instantly, hoping to at least block the opponent and knock the ball out of his hand, _if Hans would just back off!_ Realizing what danger Kristoff was riding himself into, Kristoff pulled on the reins and Sven skidded, kicking up snow like a machine.

"Hans! Kristoff!" the names were shouted out from all around, one in rage the other in concern.

Whatever Kristoff tried to do, it was too late; Hans had pushed the attacker too far and the three collided in a messy crash. Sven, Sitron and the third horse screeched and brayed in terror as their legs, sticks and riders were sent flying. Everyone could only watch in horror as two horses went down, one being Sven, with Kristoff vanishing from sight. Hiccup and Flynn rode over to assist, pulling the horses away and trying to give the crash site space. Hans rode away on Sitron, both apparently unscathed, but the same couldn't be said for Kristoff and the opposition. Hiccup and Flynn dismounted and pushed their way through the snow. As they hunched over the fallen, the spectators strained to get a better look and Hiccup waved the medics over. Elsa and her friends watched nervously as two stretchers were taken out to the riders who were gently loaded on and were taken away. The boy from the opposing team left a large bloody stain in the snow, receiving a gasp from the crowd.

"This looks serious," commented Astrid who pointed out an ambulance that had parked up near the entrance.

"Oh, my god!" Ana squeaked, "Oh, no!"

"This looks really bad," muttered Merida and Elsa shook her head and looked at the ground.

This was one of those really bad accidents. Unless they players were good, responsible and respectful of the sport, severe accidents were seldom. But one stupid move and it's never just one person who pays the price.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel called him over, "Flynn, what happened?"

Flynn led Maximus up to the railings and patted the white beast's neck reassuringly. Like the other horses, Max was feeling nervous about the accident, but luckily, no horses were actually injured.

"Sven stood on Kristoff's leg," said Flynn with regret, "he's stable but the other kid is in serious condition; punctured lung and a possibly fractured skull. That's what all the blood was,"

"Oh, my god!" said Ana again, a hand over her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes.

"That _fucking_ Hans!" Merida spat. No one chided her over it. What Hans did was disgusting, and had cost Kristoff more than just a broken leg.

"How are the horses?" Tooth asked softly.

"Surprisingly not bad, considering they fell pretty hard. Though, Sven will have a strain and some bruising." Flynn reassured them, watching Rapunzel rub Maximus's muzzle, "That other horse has some cuts too but nothing serious."

Now Jack and Hiccup arrived with Dylan and Toothless, taking their places next to Flynn. Jack looked absolutely outraged and Hiccup showed exhaustion.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked. It was a rather frightening experience and quite disturbing to see horses in distress with such terrible outcomes. Everybody nodded and murmured their 'yes' in response.

"Kristoff is out of the tournament." said Hiccup solemnly, "He's not gonna heal in time,"

"Oh crap," said Elsa, her eyes wide, "That mean's-"

"We're down a goalie for tournament." Jack finished her off.

* * *

"I can't _believe it!"_ Ana said for the millionth time that day. She had just left the hospital with Elsa and their friends after visiting Kristoff. He was doing fine as it was a clean fracture below the knee, but that in no way meant that he was going to make it for tournament. When he found out, Kristoff nearly hit the roof; the guy was so looking forward to it.

"We know, Ana," Elsa sighed.

"It's just not fair!" her sister ignored her.

"Hey, cheer up!" Rapunzel chirruped from under Flynn's arm, "Before you know it, he'll be out on his crutches and can join us on Friday at the movies!"

"But that's not the same!" Ana whined.

"At least we can look forward to that," Elsa smiled. Her sister had booked a viewing to a fantasy movie with great ratings. No sex, no love, just dragons and fantasy awesomeness.

The day was now coming to a close with the sun fading behind the horizon, and everybody was turning in for the night.

"Good night, Tooth!" said Rapunzel as the petite girl waved back and vanished in her own room.

The four girls were relaxing in their pyjamas, finishing off any due homework before turning the lights out. Elsa was writing up a conclusion to her Literature essay when her phone buzzed unexpectedly. Curious, she unlocked the screen to find a text message from Jack.

_Jack: Hey, how are you? Just wondering if you are still good to meet up at lunch tomorrow? :) _

Elsa loved the way they use complete sentences and full conversations. She replied:

_Elsa: Hello, Jack. Yeah, I'm great, thanks. A little tired but all's well. What about yourself? Of course I'm good to meet up tomorrow :D and I can't wait for Friday, can you? Homework is kinda stacking up and I can't imagine what it must be like for you! I'm really sorry about Kristoff. Does this mean that you're going to have to pull out of tournament?_

"Lights out in five," Merida announced.

"Okay," Elsa mumbled as her phone buzzed again.

_Jack: That's great. Yeah, I'm tired too but excited for Friday! Homework is pretty shitty right now but I get by. In answer to your question, I don't think it means that we will have to pull out. It just makes things so much harder. Anyway, I don't want to keep you up. Sweet dreams, Snowflake x_

Elsa smiled at her phone. Jack is so sweet, she never knew that is was possible for guys to be so. But she loved his naughty ways and childish antics. What a wonderful brother he must be to have around.

_Elsa: Alright then, see you tomorrow. Night Frost x_

And she tucked herself in the moment the lights went out.

* * *

Jack fell back onto his pillow and sighed, smiling in self-satisfaction and closed his blue eyes momentarily.

"Did she text back three kisses or something?" Flynn commented, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

He was playing a first-person shooting game on Jack's PS4 against Hiccup. Flynn had his XBOX 360 and Hiccup had a Wii. But right now, they were hogging Jack's console and his games. The boys were prone to playing their videogames instead of completing homework so it was a mystery as to how they even completed assignments. Their walls were plastered over with posters promoting their favourite games like Assassin's Creed, Halo, and GTA.

"One," said Jack, ignoring the snide side to Flynn's remark.

"That's progress," said Hiccup, also not looking away.

"It's good enough for me," Jack sighed again, thinking of his Snow Queen.

"Jackie loves Elsa," Flynn mocked.

Jack only smirked and clipped the back of Flynn's head before settling down behind them and watching their gameplay.


	9. Chapter 9

**AAYYYYOOO, how are you all? I'm glad to say, that writing this story is staying nice and motivated, and things are just starting to heat up! Weeoow!**

**Review Responses:**

**Shimmer Shine:**** Here you go :3 Thank you for your support, it's great to know what my readers think of my stories. I hope to make their confessions really adorable and meaningful so... fingers crossed! See you next update.**

**SabrinaArendelle4ever: MEG!**

* * *

"Ohh, my god! That was amazing!" Ana shouted, clearly satisfied by the movie.

She walked beside Kristoff who was limping on crutches, his lower leg wrapped in a cast. Elsa and Jack walked next to each other followed by everybody else except for Astrid who declined their offer for her. Even Jack's friends had joined in on the hang out and every single one of them had thoroughly enjoyed the fantasy movie.

"I didn't think that a dragon's mouth could be animated to accurately," mused Elsa, thinking about the beasts she had seen roaring across the widescreen.

"Oh, definitely." Jack agreed, "My favourite part about that movie, hands down,"

"No it wasn't, Jack!" Merida shouted, "Your favourite part was when Princess Aria's dress ripped, you pervert!"

She was joking, of course, and gained a bubble of laughter from everyone, but Jack blushed and stared fiercely at the ground with embarrassment. Elsa smiled sympathetically, seeing her friend's humiliation, and gave him a reassuring nudge.

"Don't worry about her, Jack." She fixed her cerulean eyes on the boy's own indigo pair, hoping to make a difference. She was successful when Jack's lips pulled at the corners.

The large group filled themselves in two cars, the jeep belonging to Bunny and the SUV owned by Flynn. Elsa found herself seated between Jack and Tooth in Bunny's jeep and was comfortable as the car sped through the darkness to take them all home back to Arendelle.

"Elsa?"

The blond turned to look address Tooth who had spoken to her, "Hm?"

"Just between you and me," she whispered and leaned in close, her wide eyes glistened in the darkness, "do you 'like' Jack?"

"As in 'fancy' him?" Elsa clarified. Tooth nodded, her pretty teeth showing. Elsa smiled, gazing into the dark.

"Well?" Tooth asked, impatiently but excited. She was eager to know if Elsa was interested in her old friend or not.

Elsa stretched on the silence a little longer before replying, "I don't know,"

"That's not an answer!" Tooth gave a mock-appalled look at Elsa's evasion.

"What's not an answer?" Jack leaned over the girls and raising a taunting eyebrow.

"Absolutely nothing that concerns you, Frost," replied Tooth who pushed the boy's face away. Elsa laughed as he whined in protest.

It was late, about eleven at night when the students finally returned to the university. They were walking from the car park to the 'dormitory cross road', as the friends decided to call it, when they came face to face with a slinky-looking figure. She was thin but rather curvy with long, wavy brown hair that reached her waist, and she was dressed in a close-fitting, purple turtleneck and denim jeans. She was incredibly hot to say the least.

"Well, if it isn't our lassie, Meg!" Merida greeted lively, "Were you at the game yesterday?"

Meg folded her arms and gave a sarcastic look. Elsa knew her to always be rather taciturn but she was loyal and kind under that hard shell. She also happened to be in a relationship with a boy on the boy's Snow Polo team, Herc. More formally known as 'Hercules', he was a substitute forward and rides a fine grey horse named Pegasus. The two were practically made for each other.

"Yeah, I was totally at the game," Meg replied to Merida's question. She sounded bored but it was simply part of her persona, "that was a fine stunt that Hans pulled off, don't you think? How are you, Kris?" She acknowledged the boy on crutches.

The blond shrugged, the fur on his massive shoulders rising like the lungs of a beast, "I'm okay, thanks Meg."

The sphinx nodded, the slightest hint of concern actually visible on her sharp features, "Anyway, I came here on behalf of your captain, Mulan, her phone died or something," she now spoke to Elsa and Merida, "'Sorry to say it guys, but the girl's Snow Polo tournament is cancelled this year due to too many teams pulling out.'"

There was a moment of silence as the two goalies slowly processed the new and _horrible_ information. Everybody looked nervously at the two girls, having a clear idea as to how much the tournament meant to them (Merida just wouldn't shut up about it).

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Merida shrieked causing Hiccup, Tooth and Bunny to recoil from her sudden flailing arms, "THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!" the fiery Scotswoman went off in a tirade.

"Shh! Merida! You'll wake up the entire campus!" Hiccup hissed trying to calm her down somewhat.

With their friends trying to hush the redhead and Meg rolling her eyes, Jack and Ana concerned themselves over Elsa's silence. She stared at the ground, eyes wide like a deer's in the headlights, and her arms and back rigid.

"Elsa?" Ana squeezed her sister's arm. She knew just how much fun tournament brought into Elsa's life, and now it was gone.

"I can't… Oh, no…" Elsa had lost the words. What was she supposed to do now? Stay at school and win the odd home and away games that the other neighbouring schools could offer? They were hardly a challenge! How were Svelte and Angus supposed to stay in top athletic shape if they weren't playing major games? The girls had been working so hard to get them fit and ready for tournament, taking those extra lessons with Astrid and talking strategic techniques with the boys. Elsa loved going for those weekend gallops, when Jack was free from working, and now it was all for nothing. Not even her studies could keep her going like Snow Polo!

"I guess I'll let you guys go to bed," Meg said, backing off, "sorry guys." and with that, Meg turned away, returning to her own dormitory.

Merida was now gripping her hair in angry fistfuls and seething quietly while Elsa had buried her face in her hands. Jack pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her head into his chest where she could hear his steady heart and all the while rubbing her back.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry," Ana said softly, stroking her hair.

"Let's just get to bed," Elsa muttered and pulled away, still holding on to Jack's hand.

They departed at the crossroads, saying their final 'good nights' and 'sweet dreams' before making the last leg to their bedrooms. When the girls filed into their room, Tooth followed, making herself comfortable on Merida's bed, whom had dropped herself on facedown, and comforted the girl. Elsa lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as Ana brushed her teeth and Rapunzel petted her chameleon.

"I'm so sorry, girls," said Tooth, trying to soothe the sadness, "I know this meant so much to you…"

"I hate my life," Merida said through her pillows, her voice muffled but still heard.

Rapunzel then tried to lighten the mood, "Hey, cheer up. Maybe some miracle happens in place of losing this tournament,"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows pulled together and she could feel a headache coming on, "How exactly, Punzie?"

Rapunzel smiled and shrugged her dainty shoulders, still stroking Pascal, "I see it as a sign. Something _amazing_ will happen to you this year instead. I just know it,"

* * *

Everybody woke up early to greet the weekend, no classes and time to do what they wanted, except for Jack who left extra early to get to work. Elsa could see all the way to the car park from her window and she watched Jack cross the campus and drive away. She had dressed herself for Snow Polo practice later that day (_though, what was the point?_ She thought) and was sipping coffee on her bed. The team had practice at eleven that morning so there was no rush and Ana and Rapunzel had planned a double date with Kristoff and Flynn and had already left.

Elsa, despite the tragedy about the tournament, had not been able to take her mind quite completely off what Tooth has asked her the night before.

_Do you 'like' him?_

Elsa had never been the type to fall for boys, she found them exhausting and distracting, and she hated the stereotypical roles almost everybody seemed to play. Her main experience with boys was that they were either slow, stupid and just never seemed to 'get it' or they were quick and witty and they used that wit to make girls cry. And if a boy was neither of those things then he was most certainly perverted. Since Ana and Elsa had matured into two beautiful young females, the taunts and perverted remarks they had thrown at them increased and became more disgusting. On too many occasions, random boys had asked Elsa to sleep with them to which she promptly denied and moved away. This had caused Elsa to never go to parties and Ana luckily, followed suit. How boys could find such a cruel thing amusing was beyond her, but if she was lucky enough to come across an actual kind boy like Flynn, she found herself very comfortable having a loyal friend. Not to mention, Flynn had devoted himself to Rapunzel and Elsa loved the two together. However, Ana seems to know what she's doing since she met Kristoff. Elsa sighed; thinking about boys like this just caused her to tire out.

_But do I 'like' him?_

Elsa pondered. She had never expected anyone like Jack to show up in her life. She thought about all his virtues; he was kind and loyal, beautiful and generous. He was also fun-loving, mischievous, playful and even naughty. And then there was his looks; stunning, a real eye-catcher with his shock of silver-white hair that spiked up in unruly places and his deep and spirited indigo eyes that almost hypnotised the one staring. His face managed to look young and child-like but also devilishly mature and handsome at the same time.

Elsa almost shook her head before her mind could wander to other things like what was under his clothes…

Luckily, at that moment, Merida had chosen to throw a pillow straight at Elsa's head and knocked her out of her trance.

"C'mon, lass. We're going," Merida explained as she hoisted he bag onto her shoulders.

Elsa followed suit, noting that the time was just past nine. The horses sure needed a lot of time to get ready and warm up. The two girls walked along the familiar route to the stables, passing by students who were relaxing or doing extra study. Merida and Elsa met up with some of the other team players including Alexa and Tori (Elsa made sure to avoid eye contact) and they all filed into the stables. Mulan and Astrid were nearly finished tacking-up their horses when the other players regrouped. Elsa and Merida had left their horses out in the paddock that night, knowing that their horses were fully capable of withstanding the minus degree temperatures at night, and called them over from the gate. The girls watched as the two monochrome beasts galloped through the snow to greet their owners, their royal coats hugged their muscular bodies and the snow kicked up behind them like a blizzard. The girls then led their horses to the stalls to groom and gear them up.

"Silver's looking rather fat today, Elsie," Alexa snidely remarked. As usual, she was putting Elsa down through any means, getting Svelte's name wrong or just saying something untrue about him.

Elsa just ignored her, as she had learnt to do over the years. She was picking Svelte's hooves to get out the mud and her head was down so Tori pushed Elsa over as she walked past. Elsa exclaimed in shock as she fell on her hands and knees, but luckily, she was unharmed. They two nasty girls cackled in delight at Elsa's suffering. They had been bullying her nearly since Elsa joined the team when she won a tournament by scoring two goals. Alexa was outraged that a goalie scored more goals to win tournament than herself who was a striker.

"Piss off you hags and save it for the turf!" Merida snapped when she saw the mean act. Tori and Alexa then quietly got back to grooming their horses and left Elsa alone. Well, almost.

"You know that super-hot goalie on the boy's team, right?" Alexa pretended to whisper to her friend.

Elsa knew what they were up to and tried her best to ignore them and get her work on Svelte done, but the girls continued.

"Well, I'm thinking of asking him out. I bet I can get with him on the first night,"

Elsa made a sound between a disgusted cough and an amused laugh. Disgusted because it was just rude to throw something as gross as that out and the fact that Alexa thought so little of Jack! How dare she label him as a meaningless slut simply because he is beautiful to look at and that she knew it would piss Elsa off. However, it also amused her because Alexa just made herself look like a total fool in front of everyone.

"Oi!" Merida started up again as Elsa snorted, "Keep those disgusting remarks away from earshot you filthy-minded girls!" and she marched up to them until they were cowering from her intimidating figure, "And if I _ever_ hear you say such a revolting thing about mine or Elsa's friends, I will run you down with my horse, do you hear?!"

The two girls nodded and went back to their grooming and Elsa mouthed her 'thank you' to Merida who winked back.

Finally, Elsa and Merida were riding gracefully across the snow, warming up for practice, and Angus and Svelte were swinging their heads and flicking their tails in excitement. They loved nothing more than to gallop wildly for miles so Elsa and Merida had a little extra work to keep them in check. Elsa sat deep in her saddle, feeling the swaying movement of Svelte's back in motion as he cantered along, his mane flapping like the wing of a swan as his pretty head bobbed in unison. Elsa and Merida worked together, tossing a ball between them at awkward angles and making each other work hard to catch it. The horses snorted and twitched their ears as they listened to their rider's silent commands and the goalies could feel their muscles aching already at the work to stay in the saddle. They looked like knights dressed up in their royal blue protective gear.

"Catch!" Elsa shouted as she passed a particularly wide ball to Merida who leaned so far out of the saddle that she fell and disappeared under the snow.

Elsa laughed when Merida showed herself again, all covered in a layer of crispy snow, "Thanks!" She called back and mounted herself on Angus once more.

The captain then called for the team to a mini-game where the strikers versed the defenders. It was a resourceful way in training players on the same team without another team to help and Merida took the first turn in goal with Elsa watching from behind. She would call out helpful remarks to assist in Merida's performance like noting that her heels were down or that Angus was on the wrong side of the goal. After about fifteen minutes, it was Elsa turn and she readily took her position, Svelte pawing at the ground in excitement. They waited patiently as the strikers and defenders fought over the ball until, yes, Astrid got through with the help of Alexa and the two worked their way towards the goal with Tori too far behind to be of any help.

"Tori, go to Alexa!" Elsa commanded. She planned to make this two on two, taking Astrid for herself.

Tori complied, aiming her thoroughbred, Tobias to follow Alexa on Forest Fire. Astrid was close enough to make a shot so Elsa closed in on her, using Svelte's vast body to block Stormfly. The dapple grey squealed in protest and Astrid looked to pass to Alexa. Elsa was about to knock the ball off of Astrid's stick when the striker shouted out.

"Elsa! Look out!" Astrid shouted but Elsa turned away too late when Alexa rammed Forest Fire into Svelte's side.

"Alexa!" Elsa shouted, completely outraged as the horses' ears flattened back on their skulls.

Elsa couldn't believe Alexa's behaviour when the girl swung her stick and cracked it on Svelte's shoulder like he was misbehaving! The poor horse screamed in confusion and pain, rearing up and throwing Elsa off. She landed in the snow heavily but painlessly due to her gear. Elsa looked up in time to see Svelte prancing, confused at Elsa's absence and Alexa strutting off, pleased with her performance.

"Elsa? Are you hurt?" Astrid asked as she took control of Svelte's reins and led him back to the goalie.

Elsa groaned as she forced herself to stand up, "What the _Hell_ Alexa?!" she shouted across the field to the girl. She was sick to the teeth with Alexa's bitchy behaviour and now she had crossed the line, "How _dare_ you touch my horse, you _bitch_!"

Svelte nudged at Elsa affectionately and looked for comfort. Elsa took his reins and studied where Alexa struck him. As her fingers brushed over the pure white fur, Svelte's skin twitched. It was bruised and sore but luckily the skin wasn't cut. It was unspeakable what Alexa did and Elsa wasn't going to tolerate it.

"What the bloody Hell happened here?" Mulan demanded as Kahn skidded to a halt before them.

"That bitch, Alexa hit Svelte with her stick!" Merida shouted and pointed at the guilty party. She had made her way over holding onto Angus after seeing everything and was irate, her fiery red hair quivering like a live flame.

Mulan glared at Alexa who looked a little fearful but still gave a smug look. It made Elsa sick; even though there was no way of her getting out of it, she was not even sorry.

"Elsa, you give yourself and Svelte an easy work out for the rest of the practice, we don't want to put Svelte under any stress." Mulan said to Elsa who pursed her lips and nodded, "And you." She snarled at Alexa whose smug vanished, "Get off your horse and put her away. You will stay in the dugout and wait until training is over. Then I will talk to you."

Merida smiled haughtily, clearly pleased with the outcome and Elsa, though she didn't smile, felt a little better.

"Mulan? Do you want me to accompany Elsa, or should I stay with you guys?" Merida asked.

"I need you to stay, Merida. Is that okay Elsa?" Mulan replied and gave a concerned look at Svelte. One of the worst things with horse sports is when horses gain fears and bad habits, the most common being skittish around sticks for fear of getting hit. Svelte looked okay but she wasn't going to take any risks.

Elsa nodded and took Svelte away to ride in the other field.

"See you later, Elsa!" Merida called out to her before returning to the goal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Things get really angsty and peverted in this chapter so I apologise for any poor writing.**

**Please let me know if this story provokes any thoughts from you guys! I'd love to talk about it and clear things up if you're confused. Also, if it doesn't interfere with the story and I like it, I'd be more than happy to accept any ideas, characters or small things to happen within the text! (I think I offered this last chapter but it didn't save so you didn't get the message, damn) so yes, requests are possible.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you next update!**

* * *

Elsa scowled as she marched away from the stables, leaving Merida and the team behind. Elsa couldn't help it but everything just seemed to be going wrong for her from school work piling up to tournament cancelled and now she hated her team more than anything. And it just kept getting better. As Elsa fumed, striding towards the café to get herself some lunch, she had to walk past a group of boys who were boisterously laughing together. Unfortunately, one of them noticed the girl, particularly her tight pants which framed her backside nicely and to his liking.

"Hey-hey, darling!" he chortled, making the rest of his group notice Elsa, "Those buns look good enough to eat!"

Elsa ignored them, her rage only clouding her thoughts. She was already trying so hard to fight tears. As she passed them, the boys looked disappointed.

"Can't take a compliment, sugar tits?" one called out, "Gimmie your number and we can have a good time!"

Elsa almost gagged at what he called her. _Sugar tits?! Have a good time?!_ They think she's easy! Her pace only quickened but to her horror, the boys decided to follow her.

"Hey! Come here!" said one as they jogged after her, "I just wanna talk!"

"More like wanna BANG!" another shouted out, "What would you rate her, Joey?"

They were looking at her like she was a horse up for auction. Oh, why was the café so far away? Where is everybody? These disgusting boys were sexually harassing her and no one was there to stop it!

"Oh, definitely a ten on a good night," he nodded, licking his lips. They started to make sexual gestures and were mockingly humping each other to get a reaction from Elsa. She was now terrified, they were getting so close and they weren't leaving her alone!

Now she had started running and they boys were only getting worse. Elsa ran round a corner to get away and wasn't looking where she was going. She crashed into a large figure and screamed, thinking that they had herded her and that she was trapped. However, when she looked up, she couldn't have been happier! Kristoff looked down on her, his face etched with concern and his broad hands hand found their way into supporting Elsa's arms. Hiccup stood beside him, his face also showing worry at the distressed girl. Seeing Kristoff's warm chocolate eyes made Elsa feel safe and she finally broke down, clinging to his furry coat. Elsa didn't say anything, and she didn't have to. When Kristoff looked up, his eyes narrowed on the group of boys who had clearly been following her. They were no match for Kristoff's size and they backed away nervously. It was obvious that they had been harassing Elsa, and now they were going to pay.

Kristoff squeezed Elsa's shoulder reassuringly and handed her to Hiccup before striding over to the boys. Despite only just having his leg put in a supporting cast and just ditching his crutches, Kristoff barely limped as he loomed menacingly upon the boys.

"If I _ever_ see you near Elsa again," he growled with such menace Elsa didn't even know he was capable of, "I will rip your dicks off, you hear?!" and before the boys could so much as run, Kristoff used his speed to quickly punch one guy in the stomach, another in the face and a third in the crotch, knocking three out of five down instantly. The remaining two ran off whimpering like two punished puppies. Kristoff flexed his shoulders and waited for the last three to hobble off and out of sight.

He turned back to Elsa who was shaking in Hiccup's arms, and squeezed her shoulder again, "Did they hurt you Elsa?"

The girl shook her head.

"Did they harass you?"

This time Elsa nodded her head.

"We'll make a report, Elsa, don't you worry."

"Just take me to the café, please," she sniffed.

Hiccup nodded and the two escorted her to the café and took their usual heated seats. Kristoff ordered their lunch and they sat together patiently, Hiccup holding Elsa in his arm and rubbing her comfortingly. Elsa was quiet as she waited for the tear to subside. She appreciated her friend's patience and their support but she knew that she was going to have to relive the experience for the report. Elsa looked at Hiccup and Kristoff and thought to herself that even though there will be disgusting men like that group before, there will always be beautiful, kind men like the boys beside her right now to counter them. When lunch arrived, so did Bunnymund and Tooth who learnt of the encounter and stayed by Elsa to support her. They listened to Elsa's mild rant about how everything was going wrong and shared supporting words and even ideas on how to cope with things. These guys were so not useless, and Elsa loved them. Soon, everyone was present except for Sandy who was at the library and Jack who was at work. Merida, when she learnt of the harassment, blew off her top enough for everybody twice over and it took Hiccup's rational reasoning to calm her down.

Rapunzel was sweet and playful enough to take Elsa's mind off things wrapping her seemingly endless hair around herself and Elsa's necks like a scarf and making Ana laughed as she snuggled up to Kristoff. She was eternally grateful to him and Hiccup for looking after her sister, she really felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Soon, lunch hour died away and half the friends had to disperse for homework and study while the rest stayed together to hang out. Elsa was part of the study group and left with Hiccup and Tooth to meet Sandy at the library. Elsa had brought her laptop and books and made an agitated sigh as she plonked into a seat next to the small boy. He pulled his gaze from his thick book about psychology to give Elsa a sweet smile. He had a relaxing effect on her and she soon calmed down enough leaving her head clear to study. She decided to finish her concept design for her Architecture Design class as it was due Monday and she was nearly done. She was there for nearly two hours, drawing shapes and making measurements as Sandy made notes on psychology, Tooth worked on a Business essay and Hiccup on Zoology. When Elsa finished, she opened her laptop to proofread her essay for Literature, only to find that it wasn't there.

Elsa could feel her face heating up, her heart plummeting and tears stinging her eyes. How could she lose and entire essay?! It just wasn't there. It was gone forever. Feeling hopeless, Elsa buried her face into her arms and quietly wept. Great, now a whole assessment that was actually due to be emailed the next day was gone and Elsa was hoping to start on the film study sheet the teacher had given out on Friday. She hated being behind work, especially when she had already tried hard. Elsa hadn't realized that her shaking shoulders hadn't gone unnoticed and she felt the small hand of Sandy stroke her back and looked up to see his adorable smile and Tooth handing her a bar of chocolate. As Elsa sat munching on the chocolate, Sandy got to work, helping Elsa recover as much of the Essay as possible and Hiccup gave her a beautiful drawing of a dragon she had never seen before. She didn't know that Hiccup was an artist in that sense, she just thought that he was a mechanic, but here was a flawless and creative freehand piece of work just for her.

"Thank you guys," Elsa mumbled through her full mouth as she wiped her tears away. With Sandy's help, Elsa did recover her essay and was able to make a start on the film sheet with him.

It was starting to get late as the four friends were finishing up and Elsa was rapidly writing the end of a sentence when a most welcome friend sat next to her. She couldn't miss his whit shock of hair neither could she ignore the sprightly aura he brought with him.

"Oh, Jack!" she whispered gratefully, pulling him into a hug. She inhaled his cool scent and smiled when she recognized the cold feeling, giving away that he had just returned from a quick snowball fight.

"Missed you," he said when she pulled away.

"I've just finished my work. I'll be with you in a sec, kay?"

Jack nodded and waited patiently for Elsa who packed away her things. When she stood up, she said goodbye to her friends and left the library with Jack by her side. The two walked aimlessly through the campus, enjoying the fading light of dusk and the soft crunch of snow under their boots.

"How was your day?" Elsa asked first, knowing that her day was a long one and would take time to explain.

Jack shrugged, "Pretty good, actually. When I finished work, I took Dylan down to see my sister and we went riding together,"

"Oh, how is she?" Elsa asked.

Jack laughed, "Great! Thanks to you, I was able to get her a new phone. Now I can skype her any time and send photos. She's really grateful to you, you know, and can't wait to see you,"

Elsa smiled to the sky, happy that she was making it easier for Jack and his little sister.

"What about you?" Jack turned to her, "How was your day?"

Elsa sighed. Where to start? "Not well," she huffed, "Just… things are getting worse for me. First tournament is cancelled then work is becoming too much, I lost an entire essay today but luckily Sandy helped me out," Elsa blabbered without breath, her rant going on and on, "and then my team is letting me down, honestly! I hate some of my players; they're such bitches, making disgusting jabs at you trying to put me down!" Jack listened intently, "And then on my way to lunch I got harassed by these men!" her voice cracked as tears threatened to fall again.

Jack was appalled, "You mean to say that you were harassed by a group of men?!"

Elsa nodded "Yeah," she sniffed, "but Kristoff and Hiccup saved me and we filed a report… So it's okay…"

"Oh, Elsa…" Jack pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back, "I'm so sorry… I'll always be here for you, kay?"

"I hate my life right now," she grumbled into Jack's hoodie, "I just want to go on tournament…"

At her word, an idea struck him, a marvellous, crazy idea. It was so nuts, that Jack found himself shaking in silent laughter. Elsa looked up, perplexed.

"Jack?"

Jack looked down on her, his smile that meant no good news plastered over his face, "Do you wanna come on tournament with me?"

Elsa was even more confused, "You mean, watch your games?"

Jack laughed heartily, "No, silly! Join my team! We need a goalie, don't we? It's perfect!"

"But… but," Elsa stuttered, "I'm a girl!"

"Then pretend to be a boy!" Jack stepped back and flung his arms out, excited at his new idea, "You can dress up! It won't be hard, stay in warm clothes and keep your hood up!"

"But your team-!" Elsa protested.

"We can tell our friends!" Jack cut in, "They won't mind! And I'm sure we can sneak you past the surveillance of our coach,"

Elsa went quiet, staring at Jack like he had grown a horse's tail. She couldn't help but… like his plan…

_Why the Hell not? _

_Because it's stupid. _

_But so is not taking the opportunity. _

_Shut up, we're not going. _

_I think you want to._

_So?_

_Do it._

_No._

_Fucking do it!_

_Fine._

"So, what do you say?" Jack asked, his face still bright with hopefulness.

Elsa's face flickered down to the floor but when she looked up, a challenging smile radiated from her face, "I'm in."

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, picking Elsa up and swinging her around.

They laughed together until Jack slipped on ice and safely landed on a large snowdrift. Giggling hysterically together, they looked to the sky, waiting for their breaths to catch up.

Elsa sighed, "I can't wait,"

"Neither," Jack replied.

"Are you sure Hiccup will be okay with it?"

"I'll convince him," Jack flashed his teeth at her and Elsa saw a rather startlingly sharp pair of canines.

But more complications arose, "What about Pitch and Hans?"

Jack shrugged, "Pitch won't recognize you and you can stay away from Hans easy enough. The guy's a dope anyway,"

"And Svelte?"

"Well, you can say that _Elsa_ let my friend… _Elliot,_" Jack came up with Elsa's soon to be alter ego and Elsa snorted, "borrow her horse for tournament. We just need to sign you up,"

Elsa laughed, "Okay, Frost. We are so doing this," she said as she sat up.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Jack smirked, following suit.

Suddenly, Elsa's phone buzzed, indicating a message. She unlocked her phone to read the text and Jack waited patiently.

"It's Ana," Elsa replied, "Dinner is almost ready and they want me home,"

Jack looked to the sky. It had darkened rapidly over their talk and now it closely resembled that of the stone lapis lazuli.

"Let me walk you back," Jack offered, not trusting the dark and especially after hearing about Elsa's incident earlier that day.

"Thanks Jack," Elsa smiled.

As they walked back to the girl's dorms, Elsa responded to Ana's text, telling her that she will be there shortly. Jack walked silently, his hands hidden in his hoodie pocked like a bird's folded wings as he mulled his plan over in his head. He was so deep in thought that he almost jumped when he felt Elsa's arm link with his and her steps fall in unison with his. Jack blushed in the dark and felt heat rise up his neck once more. How he wished he would stop sweating!

_C'mon, say something, say something!_ Jack thought to himself.

"Erm," Jack cleared his throat when he spoke with a cracked voice.

Elsa noticed and laughed making Jack blush furiously,_ damn!_ He screamed to himself.

"So, I'll tell the boys my plan tonight, okay?" Jack looked everywhere but Elsa.

The blond smiled to herself, please with her success at teasing Jack. Oh, she was going to have so much fun with him! "Yeah, and I'll tell the girls about it. Oh! And I can pretend I'm on sick leave for my team and classes while… _Elliot _plays in tournament," she smirked.

Jack laughed nervously and ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah, sure,"

They were now inside the apartments and decided to take the elevator. Elsa removed her arm from Jack who felt like he could breathe againand they stood in silence as the tiny box rose up the spine of the building. It stopped half way, however, and a rather masculine boy about Jack's height stepped in. He stood on the other side of Elsa whose breath caught when she saw who remained on the other side of the door; it was the group of boys who harassed her earlier that day and they noticed her. They also seemed to notice Jack, whose icy glare narrowed on them, noticing the looks they gave Elsa. Luckily, they didn't seem to be boarding the elevator even though they were acquainted with the boy now standing next to Elsa. He wasn't there before but Elsa still felt nervous about him and his relationship with her harassers. The door finally closed and Elsa took a deep breath, begging the elevator to go faster. Because she was trying very hard not to look at him, Elsa didn't notice the stranger peeking at her entire physique through the corner of his eye. Jack did notice, however, and squeezed Elsa's hand reassuringly. The silent tension in the compact space was evident and it was like two males silently challenging each other through their auras. Finally, the elevator door opened and Elsa nearly ran out dragging Jack with her. The stranger also left the elevator but walked the other way.

"What business do those creeps have in the girl's dormitories?" Jack growled darkly.

"Please, Jack, let's just go," Elsa begged.

"Do you know him?"

"Not him, but the others, kind of," her voice was trembling with fear.

"It's okay, I won't let them hurt you," Jack reassured as he slowed her down. They had reached the corridor Elsa's room was on and were taking it so.

Elsa couldn't stop her shaking, "It's not them I'm worried about…"

"Hey!" Jack almost snapped. His voice, now cold and sharp, shocked Elsa and she would have felt wounded had he not turned her around and forced her to look him in the eyes.

His long hands had gripped Elsa's shoulders and his blue eyes glared fiercely with determination, "I will _never_ let that motherfucker touch you, you hear me?"

Elsa didn't know how Jack did it, but as he growled in her defence, she felt safe again, like when Kristoff showed at the last second, she felt secure and protected. She nodded, her voice gone. Jack roughly pulled her into him, burying her face in his beloved hoodie and clasping his arm around her back protectively.

"I promise, you'll be safe, Elsa. Soon you will be far away and kicking boys' butt in tournament,"

Elsa laughed hollowly in to Jack and he eventually released her, "Thanks Jack. You always make it better,"

The soft, playful and childish Jack had returned, replacing the mature, darker version of himself. All doubts were chased away from Elsa once more and Jack led her safely to her door.

"Rest well, Snowflake," Jack said softly, brushing a stray bang from Elsa's face, "and don't forget to tell them of our plan, okay?"

Elsa nudged Jack playfully in the ribs, "I will. Don't you forget either, Frost,"

Elsa pulled herself in for a final hug that night and, to Jack's utter delight, kissed him on the cheek goodnight. He was bubbling from the experience when Elsa bid him goodnight and a safe trip home before closing the door behind her.

As Jack walked swiftly through the darkness to his dorm across campus, Jack met probably the second to last person he wanted to see. It was the creep from the elevator. Jack made it very clear that he wanted to be left alone, sending out his energy in screaming waves of threat. Unfortunately, the creep took this as a challenge and followed Jack, matching his stride and walking alongside him.

"That's quite a catch you got there," the boy started, hoping to piss Jack off. He was doing a marvellous job, "Though it doesn't actually look like you've taken her," he mused on.

Jack seethed, his teeth gritting and his nails digging into his palms. How _dare_ this fucker treat Elsa like some _slut?_ What was he even trying to achieve?

"Drop it," Jack growled darkly. This man had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"I hope you don't mind, but er… I'm thinking about putting my dick in that,"

Jack couldn't help it, "Fuck you!" he roared, shoving the boy hard and making him stumble, "You stay the fuck away from Elsa! How _dare_ you treat her like she's some toy for you to fuck?"

The boy smirked, pleased with his results, "You think I give a shit about that? She's fucking hot!"

Poor Jack lost it. He lunged at the boy and quickly knocked him down with a roundhouse kick to the head. The stranger fell, dazed at the attack. Suddenly, Jack pounced on him and began to punch the boy with gritted teeth. He only made several hits, however, when he was yanked off and lifted into the air. Jack snarled and kicked, trying to break loose from the newcomer's grip and when he turned to see who it was, he groaned; now here was the _very last_ person he wanted to see.

"Let meGO, Pitch!" Jack snarled as he pulled on his hoodie to stop it from choking him.

"Dear me, Frost, this isn't at all like you." Pitch criticized as he gazed down upon the bloodied boy on the floor, "Alright there, Harry?"

The boy, apparently named Harry, grunted as he stood up. Jack couldn't believe that these two knew each other but it wasn't in the way he feared, luckily. Harry looked terrified to see Pitch. Jack guessed that Pitch got on everybody's 'stay away' history books. Harry slouched off, glaring at Jack, silently promising him that Elsa wasn't safe from him just yet.

"What was that all about?" Pitch smirked, admiring Jack as he dangled from his grip.

Jack yanked himself free and fixed his clothes which had climbed up in the scuffle and were exposing his waist, "None of your business, Pitch," Jack growled, relieved that nothing bad had actually happened. But then again, Pitch was still here.

"I had no idea you could move like that," Pitch patronized. He was referring to Jack's perfect kick to Harry's head.

"Yes you did," Jack spat. Pitch even knew that Jack was a free runner and often used that to his advantage in, well… anything.

"Mmm," Pitch mused, his strange eyes fixed on Jack, "Well, it's getting late. Time for bed, there's a good boy," Pitch tormented Jack and patted his silver hair.

Jack shrugged him off and was finally left to return to the boys' dorms in peace. When he finally closed the door behind him, Jack slumped and fell to the floor, resting against the beautiful wood. To his delight, someone had actually decided to cook dinner that night instead of ordering another takeaway, and the smell of ravioli made his empty stomach groan.

"Jack, what happened? You look like shit!" Flynn said as he looked down on the boy.

Jack was too tired to respond properly and just grunted.

Luckily for him, Flynn knew exactly what to do, "Hiccup, get Jack his food here, _now_!"

In seconds, Jack was ravenously scoffing his food down and quelling his aching stomach. It was a huge bowl but Jack had no problem emptying it, and he fell back on his bed and sighed, completely satisfied when he finished. When His friends asked why Jack was in such a state, he explained about Elsa's second encounter with the group of boys and then told them about the newcomer who threatened to go for her. Flynn and Kristoff did not hold back their outrage, blowing off about the injustice and how poor Elsa would be feeling.

"She can't even feel safe in a 'supposedly safe' environment!" Flynn shouted.

"We're going to have to raise awareness of the potential abuse that could be going on in this school," reasoned Kristoff.

"Later," muttered Jack, waving his hand dismissively, "I need to talk to you about something important,"

Kristoff and Flynn looked at each other incredulously and Hiccup was eating chips as they waited patiently.

"Well, about tournament, you guys don't need to worry because I have the best plan ever,"

"Now I'm worried," Hiccup interjected but Jack ignored him.

"How about we sneak Elsa into tournament?"

At this statement, Hiccup began choking on his chips, Flynn bellowed out in laughter and Kristoff sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What the _Hell_, Jack?!" Hiccup said once his airways were cleared.

"No, no! I'm serious!" Jack tried to regain his audience's attention, "We've lost a goalie and Elsa is just so upset at having her tournament cancelled, so I thought, why not dress her up and sign her in for our tournament?"

Hiccup sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, "This sounds so stupid, Jack. Like more stupid than your usual stupid,"

"Imagine all of the complications we'd run into, not to mention the rules we would be breaking if we did," Kristoff said, once again, being the reasonable type.

"We would definitely be banned from any tournament if we get caught," Flynn added once his laughter died down. He noticed how crestfallen Jack had become; clearly he was relying on Flynn to support him, "That's why I think it's totally going to be worth it!"

"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Kristoff shouted in unison.

"Jack's right!" Flynn defended, "Why the Hell not, guys?! Kristoff is out and shit is really hitting the fan for Elsa. I think we need to do something about it and Jack here, has come up with the answer!"

Jack sat up, clearly excited. Hiccup however glared at him.

"In my defence, I actually thought it through this time," Jack said, holding up his hands, "and I really think that we can pull this off."

"Does Elsa even know?" Kristoff narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, actually," Jack smirked, twitching his eyebrow.

Hiccup sighed in defeat knowing full well that deep down, he kind of wanted this to happen too, "Alright," he said, "tell us the plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa had shared the news with Ana, Merida and Rapunzel who all reacted positively, Merida making a slight difference.

"Ooh, yer lucky bugger, you!" she said, clearly jealous but in full support.

"I _told_ you something amazing was going to happen, didn't I, guys?!" Rapunzel said as Pascal clung to her dainty shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Elsie!" Ana squealed as she hugged her sister, "You're _so_ lucky to have met Jack, you're perfect together!"

"We're not dating, Ana," Elsa droned again, "I'm serious!" She added when her sister raised an eyebrow, "Anyway, it's not confirmed, yet, Jack still needs to-" Elsa was cut off by her cell phone buzzing.

Picking it up, she grinned at her fellow roommates telling that it was a message from Jack. When she finished reading, Elsa had a very smug smile on her face.

"I'm going on the boys' tournament, guys!" she announced.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there, my lovely lovelies! Just one last chapter before they go on tournament. A lot of this chapter is that song, 'Let It Go' (spoilers) and I really hope I haven't made it TOO cheesy and lose followers ._. Also, sorry for the slow and irregular updates. During the holdiays, my scheduel was more like this:**

**LEISURE:FanFics**

**And now since school started again, it's like:**

**HOMEWORK**:LEISURE:fanfics

**Sorry. But thank you nonetheless for your faithful views, if I really do end up taking too long, why not check out my other stories? When I finish Snow Polo and You Were Only Five, I have two more up my sleeve that I hope you'll like :) **

**Review Responses:**

**Livia Toric:**** Jack is just the man and I try to show all aspects of him in this fic, from his cheekiness to his kindness and even to his aggression. Thank you for your review, writers are't lying when they say it is helping them out!**

**ALSO, you may be aware that, though I love horses and riding etc, I'm really not highly educated on them, so, thanks to Pearlness4700 and their gentle correction, Svelte and Dylan DO NOT stand at 17.5 or 17.9 because (themoreyouknow moment of the day) there are only four inches in a hand *DERP* Basically, you get that I'm trying to say that their horses are HUGE, I just made an ignorant mistake. I'm just the kind of guy you see hooning around the fields or across the beach. I haven't even been to a single competition BUT NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT FORTIQUES, YOU LONER, SHUT UP.**

**Kay...**

**And that's it for now. Sorry for any stupid mistakes (I failed to reread my last chapter) but please dont forget to leave a review or even suggest my story to others! Thanks again and I will see you all next update!**

* * *

Despite just how outrageous and illegal Jack's idea was, setting it up wasn't actually all that bad. Hiccup sent an email to the boys' team manager and coach, North, who also happened to be the founder of Arendelle University and a professor there. Hiccup explained that they had 'found' another player to take over Kristoff's position for tournament and that their name was 'Elliot' and he would be using Svelte, a horse from the girls' team whose owner had fallen sick and needed someone to ride him. North replied joyously, stating his happiness at a found substitute and his excitement to meet the new player. When the time came, Elsa would go on sick leave and pretend that she would have to go home to recover, but not without taking homework with her. One Sunday afternoon, Jack, Merida, Elsa and Ana were in the girl's room finding ways to disguise Elsa as a boy. It was a little hard as most of Elsa's clothes, including her shoes, were pretty feminine, but Jack was helpful and offered to lend some of his clothes. He may have been tall but he certainly wasn't buff so his clothes were not too loose on Elsa's even smaller body.

"Good-bye Elsa, hello Elliot!" Ana cooed when her sister emerged from the bathroom, "Not even Hans will recognize you, even after all the times he eyed you up,"

Elsa rotated, showing off a black sweater that hid her curves, a pair of Jack's blue jeans that didn't hug her backside flatteringly and a navy blue beanie that contained her long blonde hair inside, her silvery fringe poking out from underneath and shading her eyes slightly. Her face was clear of any makeup and a turtleneck hid all her skin right up to her chin. Even at close range, Elsa really did look like a young boy of about seventeen.

"Ooh, Elsie, this is _so_ exciting! It's just like _She's the Man_!" Merida clapped her hands together.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Ana then added.

Elsa felt a hand tap her shoulder and she turned to look at Jack who gazed down at her in a teasing way.

"I really think that you need this," he said, handing her a shapeless blonde blob, "just for any of those tight moment, y'know?"

Elsa took the object noting that it was the same platinum blonde colour of her hair, "A wig?" she confirmed. Jack nodded, smirking at her slight distaste, "When did you get this?" she asked, feeling how genuine the hairs felt under her fingertips. It must have been expensive, though price wasn't really a concern of the Brellamines.

"Ana and I went shopping," Jack shrugged, "You're lucky you have a sister who's so good at roleplaying, even if she isn't the one doing it."

Elsa smiled gratefully at her baby sister who beamed back. It was true, Ana knew exactly what to do to transform Elsa and was in charge of the clothes and supporting items for Elsa's trip. She had already packed a week's worth of clothes that assisted in Elsa's disguise and loads of guy-items that she wouldn't be using. Elsa suddenly felt butterflies erupt from her stomach when she remembered that they were leaving in two days.

"You okay there, lass?" Merida asked, noticing Elsa's silence and distracted gaze.

Elsa gave a small smile and shrugged her little shoulders, "Just a little nervous I guess," she then playfully punched Jack's arm and dropped her voice like she had practiced, "but that sure as Hell won't stop us from winning the tournament!"

Jack laughed at how cute Elsa looked but also at how convincing she was and proceeded to grab her in a headlock. Just at that moment, Jack's cell phone chimed and he pulled it out to see the message.

"Hiccup," he explained, "He just signed you and Svelte in for tournament. Everything has been taken care of."

Elsa couldn't help but give Jack an endearing smile and Jack, in turn, blushed slightly and winked back.

* * *

Elsa was bent down, low over her work as she scribbled rapidly across the page in her neat and fancy handwriting, racing the clock but calm and collected. She let out a long sigh of relief and satisfaction when she finished her final sentence and sat up, flexing her neck and spine. She had just completed an essay on the historical mathematical equation used in the Romanesque architecture during the 1700s. Beside her paper lay her concept homework that copied the equations and had made her own design with it. Sitting back and flexing her sore fingers, Elsa gazed at the wall clock and waited for the last several minutes to pass. She then felt her phone buzz silently in her pocked and inconspicuously pulled it out to see who was messaging her.

It was from Flynn;

_Flynn: Excited for tomorrow? ;) Just to let you know, Ana and Punzie are staying behind after class and they want us to come meet them at the Performing Arts department. Some shared afternoon tea or something… See you there._

Elsa replied promptly;

_Elsa: K, thanks, see you there._

At that moment, the bell went and the fluttering of paper and clicking of pens sounded throughout the lecture hall like a resonating wave. Elsa wanted to get out quick, preferring _not _to be sandwiched between strangers and handed her work in first, leaving swiftly like a cold breeze. As soon as Elsa left the warm confines of the facilities' interior, a wall of ice-cold air enveloped her like an affectionate hug, nipping at her nose and fingering through her flowing hair which was let free for the day. Elsa pulled up the collar of her favorite cobalt blue coat stepped gracefully through the snow that was constantly being renewed. Whether it was her title, iridescent beauty, her royalty-like fashion or a combination of all three, Elsa was an eye-catcher and people often found their eyes following Elsa walking through the winter like she truly belonged there. Like a Snow Queen. She glided along, happy that the groundskeepers decided not to scrape away the snow as it would only leave room for black ice, and she relished the _crisp_ sounds that came from her every step. The sky was dulling and the lanterns were already lighting up as Elsa made her way to the Performing Arts department. With the gentle, medium snowfall, the campus looked quite magical and even romantic. Elsa walked right up to the front doors and pushed her way in, pulling off her fingerless gloves and opening up her coat in the process.

"Damn heat…" she muttered as she loosened her scarf around her neck.

Elsa stared at the welcome board that listed every room in the department and its location.

"Argh…" Elsa grumbled to herself, "I don't remember their room number…"

Not letting it bother her, Elsa walked past the board and decided to look for her sister herself, gazing in every room as long as she could and the low heels on her boots tapping sweetly, if that was possible, on the floor as she walked past. She saw rooms full of dancers owning the spotlight, and ensemble beautifully playing an orchestral piece and a two friends making up a smashing improvisation act. Elsa was getting a little tired from continuously coming up unsuccessful in finding her sister or Rapunzel for that matter and she stopped, pursing her lips and frowning in exasperation. When she looked to the door on her left, she noticed a beautiful black piano standing alone on the other side of the glass. She stared for a while, remembering that, like her sister, Elsa did have musical talent. Without even thinking, she opened the door and let herself in and releasing the breath she had been holding when she saw that the room was devoid of company. To the right, Elsa saw a drum kit and a lone amplifier that sat between the two large instruments. Elsa stepped up to the grand piano, sliding her slender fingers across its glossy surface, her skin almost looking white against the deep black mass beneath them. Elsa took her seat in front of the piano and lifted the lid, revealing the pristine keys underneath. Her back was to the door and she noticed that there was a microphone that hung just before her face, she wasn't sure if it was on though. Her bright blue eyes gazed endearingly upon them as it had been a long time since she had last played. Most of her effort had been devoted to her studies and sport, even though Ana had begged her not to stop her musical talent. Elsa almost felt ashamed for stopping and this feeling urged her to suddenly place her fingers on the keys and begin to play.

It was a song that Elsa had written shorty after her parents died to help her cope with the pain she was suffering, showing the agony that shrouded her to revealing the life that was hidden within. Her piano skills were amazing, flawless and fluid as well as her writing talent. Every note belonged to her; every complicated and dedicated piece was her creation. The piano almost cried softly, expressing the sadness Elsa experience so many years ago… then Elsa opened her mouth to sing…

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried…_

To her slight surprise, the microphone _was_ on and was magnifying her gifted voice through the amplifier. Now the piece picked up slightly, growing in confidence along with Elsa's voice and determination…

_Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know…_

The song turned soft but lively…

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway…_

As Elsa picked up tempo, the song now showing particular happiness and liberty, she very nearly stumbled and stopped when a sudden drumbeat picked up, perfect and in time and Elsa only just had enough time to look behind her and see none other than Jack Frost playing on the drum kit, a mischievous smirk on his smile and his dark eyebrow cocked suggestively at her. Elsa's reaction nearly made him laugh but she turned back to continue, still seemingly in disbelief…

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all…_

Like a skilled musician, like he actually _knew_ the song, Jack made a perfect interval between the verse and pre-chorus, hitting the right tom-toms at the right time…

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

Again, Jack nailed the transition as Elsa continued to play and sing beautifully, the drums and piano playing a beautiful duet on their own. Elsa wondered how long Jack had been there when he too sang the title of the song with her, a quietened microphone playing his deep voice alongside hers in perfect harmony!

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on…_

Elsa was a little unsure about how Jack would handle the bridge but it would seem that he knew exactly what he was doing. It was a pretty basic song to be honest, with the most common layout of three choruses, two verses and a bridge…

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past…_

Elsa and Jack played on throughout the climax of the song, Elsa's voice powering out to the music room and Jack supporting with the backing vocals…

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on…_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

When the final notes died away, Elsa slowly turned to Jack, her incredulous but happy gaze meeting his own childish grin.

"How on Earth did you know how to play along to _my_ song?" she asked in utter disbelief.

Jack shrugged, "Natural talent," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You never told me you were a drummer,"

Jack's cold gaze was fixed on Elsa's face, not wanting to look away, "I'm not. And you never told me that you were a musician," he shot pack, teasingly pointing a drumstick at the girl who blushed and stared at the piano keys.

"I'm not," she said quietly and smiling.

Jack said nothing and they smiled silently at each other, wondering what more secrets the other held behind those ice blue eyes.

Jack finally broke the silence, "Well, to be honest with you, I really am not a drummer." He scratched the back of his head and ran his fingers through his wild hair, giving Elsa slight butterflies again, "My sister just needed someone to play for her group music assessment for school, so I picked up the sticks and started to play. Apparently I have natural rhythm, so it's really easy to just… do it. And your song has a _very_ simple layout," he added, just to annoy Elsa.

"Hm, well you can play the piano part, then," she countered, raising an eyebrow almost challengingly.

Jack laughed, "Nah, thanks. I'd rather play the guitar,"

Elsa resisted the urge to widen her eyes again, "Just how musically able _are_ you, Frost?"

"Nothing like you, you can be sure of that,"

Elsa felt flattered and Jack raised himself from his stool to stand by her, "Why didn't you follow music?" she asked.

Jack tapped his temple, "Law and Politics, remember? I barely have time for Snow Polo. And I could ask you the same thing, _Snow Queen_."

Elsa stifled a laugh.

"What?" Jack's brows rose inquisitively.

"Nothing, it's just… Snow Queen is my game name,"

Jack gasped dramatically, "And you never _told_ me?"

"Sorry," Elsa teased.

Jack smiled again, and patted her head, "Well, in return of my newly obtained fact of you, here's one about me that I bet you would have never guessed,"

"Try me,"

"I'm a free runner."

"Get out of here,"

"I'm serious!" Jack persisted, "I climb trees and walls when I was little then took it to the buildings. I could be a gymnast my balance is so good,"

Elsa shook her head slowly before deciding, "Alright, Jack, I believe you. But you have to prove it some time,"

Jack bowed mockingly before her, "Absolutely, my Queen,"

Elsa slapped his arm and the door to the music room opened, Ana, Rapunzel, and all of Elsa's friends who played Snow Polo filed in, each carrying a plate or bowl of food. Even Bunny followed them in and they all began to set down the food on the table.

"Ana, what is this?" Elsa asked, not at all surprised by it.

"What are you talking about?" Ana gave puppy eyes, "Just celebrating the team going to tournament, I just wanted to have a small party over it,"

"Well that's mighty sweet of you, Ana," complimented Jack.

"Yeah, thanks, Ana. That is really sweet," Elsa said, hugging her sister.

With the absence of Tooth and Sandy who were studying, the group enjoyed the rest of the evening sharing the party food and just having a good time. Jack and Flynn entertained everybody, acting silly and reciting sketched from comedies. When all of the food was devoured, the friends left the room to go back to their flats, leaving no trace that they were there before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello beloved readers. I apologise for the long wait. One thing after another keeps happening and I just keep letting myself get delayed. I'm so sorry guys. I don't think I'm the only one though. Like, since the fandom has been going on for a while now, people aren't so desperate to write jelsa fics. Seriously, some of my faves haven't been updated for two months and they showed no sign of stopping... However, I will do my absolute best to see these two fics finished one day :)**

**Thanks again for all of your support, every review, follow and favourite helps a ton! Keep it up, guys and I'll see you all NEXT UPDATE :D**

**P.s. I don't own Pok'emon :3**

* * *

Sandwiched between Jack, Flynn and Hiccup at four in the morning, Elsa stepped through the snow towards the stables, her luggage in one hand and a rucksack on her shoulder. Her hair was bundled up inside her beanie under her hood and a thick scarf nearly hid half of her face from sight. Hiccup, Flynn and Jack were dragging their own bags and when they rounded the corner to the grand stables, they could see a giant horse float and a school van parked outside. Some stable hands were already packing away the gear and tack for the horses and Elsa could see her goalie gear, cobalt in colour, being stacked away along with Jack's which was navy. The other boys, Pitch, Hans and two other members Elsa knew as Herc and Phoebus, stood beside a large man dressed in a red coat with brown fur with a matching brown hat on his head. Elsa recognised him as coach North who would also be managing the team during tournament. When Elsa and the boys reached him, she felt a little intimidated; North nearly hit seven feet tall and his broad hands and colossal feet looked like he could take on a grizzly bear. He was also a co-founder of Arendelle University and participated in some classes like Child Care, Art Sculpting, Mechanics and various other subjects. He greeted them warmly, swinging his arms out wide and nearly smacking Pitch in the face who ducked just in time. North's blue eyes shone brightly and he smiled through his peppered beard.

"Ah! Elliot!" He had a rich Russian accent that everyone just seemed to like listening to, "So kind of you to take Kristoff's place and support us with tournament!" He dropped one of his hands on Elsa's shoulder who nearly collapsed under the weight but was held up by Flynn.

"My pleasure," she mumbled looking up for only a second to smile back.

Her friends made the smallest effort to obscure Pitch and Hans' view of Elsa but luckily, they weren't paying her much attention as North spoke, or rather, boomed out again.

"We have one hour to load horses. Use time effectively to groom and prepare them. Take it slow and gentle, we don't want any accidents on the way,"

North shooed the team away who scurried into the stables excitedly. Elsa loved this part and she loved how tournament required lots of it. It was like meditation, a way to connect the horses to the riders so that everything will go smoothly. Like how North said, it would prevent accidents and allowed the horses to cooperate. As the rest of the team dispersed, Elsa casually walked to Svelte's stall, giving Angus a treat as she passed him and allowed herself in. The white beast mumbled, his deep voice rumbling through his body in greetings to his beloved rider. He bobbed his head making his soft mane sway and drift and his dark eyes glistened in the mass of white.

"Hello boy," Elsa murmured, approaching him and opening her palms out, "recognise me?" She whispered.

Of course he recognised her, her smell wafted out to him, even under all that smell of boy. Svelte remembered the scent of Jack and lifted his head quizzically at the boy who was tending to Dylan across the stalls. Jack caught his eyes and gave the horse a friendly smirk before disappearing from sight. Svelte then buried his sooty muzzle under Elsa's ear as if to say _Where is all your hair, girl?_ And Elsa had to hold back giggles from Svelte's warm ticklish breath. The stall was large and comfortable size for Elsa to practice bonding with him. Standing directly in front of him, Elsa rested her forehead on Svelte's, allowing their deep breaths to fall on unison. As their lungs rose and fell, their eyes closed, feeling that kinetic energy flow through them like an electric current. It felt magnetic and the force seemed to grow stronger the longer Elsa held him there. After spending about ten minutes there, Elsa began to wake herself, gently and slowly, disconnecting without forcing it. Svelte aroused himself and they were finally able to pull apart. Elsa then began to walk circles around the spacious stall and Svelte obediently followed. On and on the two walked, Svelte following, eager and listening. The 'hypnosis', if you may, gave the horse permission to put their absolute trust into their riders and, being the humble horse, they almost always complied. Satisfied, Elsa then tied Svelte up and set to work grooming him. It always took the goalies more time to groom their horses since they were so huge, but that never stopped the sheer enjoyment of it. One time, Svelte had fallen and the injury to his leg made him lame for nearly three weeks. Elsa would have been devastated for not being able to ride him, but she wasn't and instead used the time to come closer to Svelte. Through that injury, Elsa learned of the emotional value that simple grooming had and that it was extremely therapeutic. When she finished sweeping the brush over Svelte's body, Elsa obtained the comb and began the repetitive strokes down his mane and then his tail. By the time Elsa was combing his feathers, Svelte had dozed off, resting on one foot and relaxing his lip.

"Nearly done, El?" Jack called from his stall and Dylan snorted loudly. Jack had decided to nickname Elsa 'El' during tournament should he forget that her name was now 'Elliot'.

"Just gotta pick his hooves," Elsa replied, trying not to sound too feminine.

When Elsa finished the long task of cleaning Svelte's hooves, (seriously, it was like digging mountains out of a continent) she hauled his new uniform travelling blanket over him and wrapped his tree trunk-like legs in his matching travelling boots. She then led him bout of his stall, followed by Jack with Dylan who was dressed likewise, and the two joined the rest of the team outside of the horse floats. Now they were just waiting for Flynn who emerged with a very proud-looking Maximus. Each horse looked immensely smart and impressive, all dressed in the matching Arendelle Snow Polo team uniform. It was blue in colour and decorated in beautiful snowflake patterns. A fancy 'A' sat in the middle on each side of the horses, sporting their represented home. Elsa noticed that Onyx had a restraining device over his muzzle, most likely to stop him from biting, though didn't look like it was helping much. North stood with a clipboard beside the opened horse float, a pen in hand.

"I've written the order of horses to be loaded with careful thought and consideration. Pitch," he said his name almost warningly, "Onyx will go first, I want minimum horses in biting range,"

Pitch sneered as he lead his stallion onto the float, his strong hand holding the monster back from lunging at Phoebus' horse, Achilles. After a short moment, Pitch reemerged and North looked back to his list.

"Next is Toothless,"

Toothless was least likely to be bitten by Onyx should the horse struggle free from the muzzle and Hiccup begrudgingly loaded him on. The horse float was enormous, fully capable of carrying a Snow Polo team and then some and soon, all of the horse were loaded with Dylan and Svelte positioned together.

"During tournament, the horses are your responsibility and your responsibility alone. Everything you do with them will have an impact on game," North explained as more horses were loaded.

Now that all of the horses were safe and secure with feed for the trip, the riders then loaded themselves into the school van, their big luggage in the back and their hand luggage by their feet. Elsa took the window seat with Jack on her other side and Hiccup next to Jack. At five in the morning, it was still dark and as the van and float left the University grounds, it began to snow again. Elsa gazed into the night, watching the snow flit past in flurries and swirls. Since it was so early and the journey to Canada was going to be long, most of the players fell asleep instantly, their heads rolling back onto their seats as they snored. At some point, Hiccup was struggling to find a item from his bag and turned the back light on. This then caused Elsa to see vivid reflections on the black window, including Jack's who seemed to be staring straight at her.

"Hm?" Elsa turned just in time to catch Jack whose face coloured red slightly and delivered a shy smile before looking down at his bag taking a sudden great interest in it.

"What?" She asked, maybe even challenging him.

"Nothing," he mumbled and he faced her, waggling his eyebrow teasingly.

Elsa had to stop herself from laughing out loud for there was no way she could laugh like a boy. Els felt her phone buzzing, indicating another text message. Reading the screen, she saw that it was from her little sister, Ana.

_Ana: Hi, Elsa! How is your trip so far? I miss you already! I ant wait to see you in the games, let us know of the times and dates okay? Also, I think you have forgotten (and I'm really sorry to say this to you) but tournament week is your... We'll, you're on this week. But don't worry! Your perfect little sis has already packed what you need in the secret pocket. Just don't let the boys see ;) see you soon, Elsie, I love you xxxx_

Elsa stared at the message, rereading the last thing.

Oh, god...

Elsa cursed under her breath. How could she forget? Pinching the bridge of her nose, Elsa thought for a bit.

_First, don't panic. Ana has already saved my ass, and I don't need to blow my cover... Sigh, I guess I'll just sup it up and keep it quiet... Shit, it's gonna be hard. A dude on a period... Heh..._

"You okay there?" Jack's voice pulled Elsa put of her thoughts.

Not wanting to risk being overheard, Elsa just showed Jack Ana's text. His brow furrowed when he realised the news.

"Ah,"

Elsa huffed again, "It's okay, I'll deal with it,"

The journey went on, hours and hours of driving save for some lunch and toilet breaks. When they did stop for lunch, there were no takeaways allowed for the team members and instead, they sat at a park bench with their packed lunches consisting of various healthy meals. Dear little Rapunzel had made lunches for all of her friends the night prior and the friends were able to enjoy a pasta pesto with chicken and green vegetables.

"Goddamn, this is good," Flynn said through a mouthful of his girlfriend's cooking.

Everyone mumbled their agreement and finished their lunches.

"Ten minutes for toilet break, then we get going!" North barked before walking off to discuss something with the guy driving the horse float.

Elsa pursed her lips. She did need the toilet, but she couldn't use the girls'.

"You need to go?" Hiccup asked as he packed away his lunch box.

Elsa nodded, her nerves rising.

Hiccup encouraged her along to the public toilets, "It's okay, just keep calm,"

Almost holding her breath, Elsa followed Hiccup in and locked herself in one of the cubicles. Luckily, no other members followed and Elsa calmed down. She did, however, practically run out of the toilets and returned to the van, retreating to her seat by the window again.

The rest of the trip didn't go by with such simplicity, partly due to the various stops to care for the horses but mostly because of Jack. Jack just couldn't go ten minutes without some fun or mayhem breaking out. This included with him rapping, entirely making up the lyrics based on his team members (he made no effort to flatter Hans nor Pitch), followed by messing with the air-conditioning and then flicking water on Pitch.

"Piss off, Frost," the shady character hissed. This only caused Jack to hoot with laughter.

When Pitch and the other players proved to be no more fun, Jack resorted to teasing Hiccup and Flynn. This meant constantly blowing into Flynn's ears, messing up his hair and then playing on Hiccup's game console. He would constantly crack jokes which did make the majority of the vans' contents laugh and, seeing Elsa do the same, took it to the next level.

"For the love of god, Jack, stop!" Hiccup gasped when Jack started listing is favourite pickup lines.

"So, I hear you like boys that are on the naughty list?" Jack said, cocking his eyebrow suggestively at Elsa who blushed.

"Jack, you are the list," Flynn retorted meaning every word.

Jack then thought up another, more perverted one, "I wish you were the ground and I was a Diglett, so that I could be in you,"

Hiccup, Flynn and Elsa, both being fans of the huge Nintendo franchise roared in laughter while Hans turned to give Jack an incredulous look.

"What the Hell is a 'Diglett'?" He asked, completely lost and thinking that Jack and his friends were complete idiots.

"Silence nonbeliever of the Pokèmon franchise!" Flynn shouted mockingly.

Jack just laughed and turned back, giving Elsa his attention again, "Hey," he said, leaning in and making Elsa retreat into her corner in pretend-overreaction, "will you be my snowflake, and fall for me?"

Elsa was about to laugh but stopped when she saw a strange glint in Jack's deep but bright eyes. Was it honesty? They paused, staring into each other's gazes, trying to read each other's thoughts. Not wanting to raise suspicion, Elsa broke the moment.

"No homo, right?"

This caused an even bigger uproar from the boys, including North who was still driving, and Flynn and Hiccup gave taunting faces to Jack. The boy had flushed red, enjoying Elsa's witty comment but feeling totally caught off guard.

"Uh, y-yeah..." He played along, "No homo..."

Eventually, they arrived, pulling into the motel park where they would be staying at. It was very grand and expensive-looking, with pools, spas, leisure activities and handsome stables accompanied by acres of land for the horses. Now that it was tournament week, the place was a little more occupied but still not quite busy as people walked back and forth, enjoying their time two days prior the games start. When they parked up with the float in front of the stables, the boys emerged from the van, stretching and yawning. It was even colder up here, with the air seeming to burn one's skin and the snow significantly deeper than the fall at Arendelle. Suddenly shivering and their breaths puffing out like steam trains, the boys and Elsa zipped their coats up and tucked their marino wools in, slipping on their gloves and double-wrapping their scarfs.

"Right!" North boomed, clapping his hands together to grab his student's attention, "Horses are top priority, get them settled down before releasing them into field for break. We have hired stalls three I to P and field twelve. Blankets twenty four-seven, you have an hour to unpack their gear." He looked at his watch, and mumbled, "Just after three... Okay! Once horse taken care of, then we unpack in motel, yes?"

Everybody nodded their agreement and set to work gently unloading the horses and leading them into the stalls. As soon as they were introduced to the light, people stopped to eye these magnificent creatures in all their prancing glory. Except for Achilles who was pretty laid back, all of the horses were either dancing or on high alert, even calling out to nearby equines in the fields. Elsa, while keeping a firm hold on Svelte, watched as Jack was nearly dragged from the box by Dylan who ran to stand by Svelte's side, already seeking comfort by touching muzzles. Once they were all unloaded, the team vanished into the stables, searching for their hired stalls to briefly keep the horses in. Once they had chosen their stalls (Jack, Elsa, Flynn and Hiccup all positioned closely together), the team returned to the box to take the small gear and equipment into the hired storage. They left the large things like sports and riding gear in the float since they would need it to be driven to the games with them. The sports grounds themselves were a good half hour's drive away and the team would have to constantly use the van and float to get there and back every day. Once the horses had been groomed down, watered and had straw and bedding put down, the team took another ten minutes of bonding time with the horses, asking for their trust in this strange environment.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Dyl?" Jack quietly sighed, his pale hand vanishing behind the horse's white forelock, "Every goddamn day I get closer and closer to her, but she won't give me a single hint as to let me know what she's feeling..."

Dylan bobbed his head slowly to show that he was listening. He huffed hot breath into Jack's coat as if to say, _Don't worry, bro. I got your back with this. I ship you two so hard right now anyway._

Jack sighed again, "Yeah... We'll I guess I'll just have to hold it back until tournament is over... I just... Don't know if I can..."

Dylan snorted loudly, his eyes sparkling and he pushed his sooty muzzle, just like his brother's, into Jack's frightfully white hair._ Don't do it, man! Don't you dare blow her cover, you guys have come so far, in both ways!_

When the beast settled down again, Jack plonked his forehead against him and spent the rest of the session fantasising rather than bonding. As his thoughts of Elsa wandered and explored rather strange and even 'mature' outcomes, Jack felt grateful that horses could not read minds. Finally, the horses were turned out and the team could now unpack and settle down themselves in the motel. Before they even dropped their bags, North went over the guidelines of the motel, the rules and the chores roster, giving everybody and job and finally dividing them into their rooms. Two rooms were booked, each with four bead and North, being the considerate kind of guy, bunked Elsa with all of her friends, excluding Hans and Pitch from the image entirely.

"Ahhh...!" She sighed, collapsing onto her bed that was on the end, tired and finally finished with unpacking.

The teams had half an hour of chill time before North called for a team meeting and then dinner was to be prepared.

"High-five," Jack said, holding his hands above the girl.

She returned with a dull thud since their gloves were still on. Surprisingly, everything was going quite smooth...


End file.
